Sonic Machete: The Fall and Rise of Panty & Stocking
by djlsnegima
Summary: Poor Sonic...he lost his life trying to save his animal friends from the reactor core explosion. Now an angel from heaven, he's sent on a mission to stop a crazed demon and a gothic rogue angel from opening up the Hell's Gate in Oten City. Armed with his pair of katana machetes; Thunder and Lightning, True Blue is back and better than ever! Rated T cuz' you know why!
1. Eps 01 Death and a Geek Boy

_Disclaimer: PSG and Sonic are not mine, period._

**A.N: Hey you guys. I know most are disappointed that I deleted my previous fanfic; as the track of the plot didn't go where I thought it was going to. Instead it gave birth this new story I bring to you all. I still wish that season 2 would be made so it will answer some burning questions the fanbase has, but just as my last "Panty & Stocking Season 2" scenario helped out somewhat, this one will make some things a bit exciting!**

**However for our famed speedy blue hedgehog, things are rather grim; as he has died after trying to stop Dr. Eggman's Egg Reactor from wiping out everything within a 100 mile radius of his base. Fear not Sonic lovers; as the Speed of Sound is returning to earth as an angel, to save the world like he always does from a horrible fate. That fate lying in the hands of an orange haired geek, and his love for his fallen angel…**

_**("Open Your Heart" ~ plays in the background)**_

****Sonic Machete: The Fall and Rise of Panty & Stocking****

"**Episode 01 – Death and a Geek Boy!"**

Sonic the Hedgehog…

Faster than the speed of sound, faster than the very wind itself, this hedgehog was truly the fastest thing to walk the earth…

This title was given to him after proving this time and time again, that he was the "World's Fastest Hedgehog". With his love for chili dogs and his cool yet cocky persona, he was always a fun and adventure-loving guy to have as a best friend. Never one to turn his back on the helpless he showed love and compassion to those who saw him as a true and loving creature; full of heart and living life to the fullest. Sonic was always a cool-headed and laid back kind of guy, but was serious when trouble arose; hence the name Dr. Eggman.

These two were sworn enemies for almost their whole lives as they have fought on a rather regular basis. Eggman would create one of his weird contraptions as Sonic would always destroy it; only for him to return to his base to cook up another diabolical plan for the blue hedgehog.

It had always been this way for them, as it seemed like they would be destined to fight one another for almost all of eternity. However that eternity was short-lived; as Sonic had just sought out the doctor upon finding out he was using his newest creation, the Egg Reactor, to capture and robotize Sonic's friends.

Of course we all know how the "Final Zone" turns out, right? Sonic and Eggman go at it, and just when you think the doctor has him right where he wants him, BAM! True Blue once again foils the man's plot.

That did happen, but sadly it's what happened afterwards that made the world cry in pain…

Due to the intensity of their battle, the reactor started to malfunction; causing all sorts of small explosions throughout the base on top of an active volcano, nonetheless. Tails was outside along with Knuckles and Amy as they saw the little animals dashing towards them. "We gotta get these guys outta here.", said the red echidna in a serious tone.

The fox boy prepared the Tornado, as Knuckles and Amy got the last of the animals inside a special cage attached to the side of the plane. Another explosion happened as the trio covered their heads from all the smoke and debris falling down. Rocks and pebbles were flying in all different directions as the red echidna and pink hedgehog boarded the plane.

"Sonic's still in there! We got to save him!", said Amy in a worried tone. Tails knew this but he also knew Sonic, he wouldn't leave a dangerous situation until he took care of his number one threat; Eggman.

Another explosion happened as a burst of lava was seen splashing into the air. "Damn, where the hell is he?!", growled Knuckles as he saw the situation getting more and more tense by the second.

Meanwhile inside the base, earthquakes and explosions sounded all throughout the corridors. The reactor's core was at the very center of the base, as it had grown to a blood looking red from instability. Animals were still caged inside the massive room, as Sonic dashed up to save them. More explosions were triggered outside as he was trying everything to open the cages using the Egg Keys that he found.

"Hang on lil' guys.", he said with a small smile, "I'll get you outta here no problem!" Even though he was fast time was not on his side, as he only had at best; 90 seconds before the reactor would explode, taking the base along with it. Some of the keys Sonic found turned out to be 'duds' which frustrated him a bit. However he was never one to give up hope, even if it meant putting his own life on the line.

After some luck the hedgehog managed to unlock the cages and rescue the animals inside. He grasped them carefully out so that they wouldn't get hurt, but again; time was not on his side…

Upon hearing another explosion; not even caring if it came from the inside or out, it was time for Sonic to move it. The walls of the base began to crack, as lava and magma was seen flooding the bottom area of the room. The rescued animals clanged onto Sonic as he ran across the beam and jumped before it broke off from its hinges and fell into the magma below.

"_Too close…_", he thought as he ran through the corridors of the base. Sonic then saw a rail he could grind on so he did just that, as the rail took him towards another open corridor. However another explosion happened as the inner walls cracked before exploding with lava gushing out. Gritting his teeth the blue hedgehog made his way down another corridor while his furry friends held on for dear life.

He made his way to what looked to be the main area where the entrance was, as it looked like Sonic was gonna make it home free. However as soon as he got to the door, he tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He looked over at what might have caused the malfunction; only to find out that due to the explosions, the controls to operate the door were smashed.

"So much for that plan…", cringed Sonic as the animals clung harder upon hearing another inside explosion. Outside the base Tails along with Knuckles and Amy waited in fear, as they thought Sonic might not make it. Within a few minutes the fox boy had no choice but to take off after a massive explosion happened, causing large pieces of the base to fall from the sky. Magma and lava splashed into the sky, covering it with a massive cloud of smoke and ash. Tails flew the Tornado around the volcanic base in search of Sonic, hoping that he would spot him and they could escape in time.

Back inside the hedgehog leaped onto a pathway leading to an emergency exit, as he dashed across the beams before they fell apart. Sonic was now running inside a plastic walkway as he looked at the magma filled destruction before him. Robot factories were in flames as were the robots themselves, however the only concern for him was getting the animals out alive. "There's gotta be another way outta this twisted mess he calls a base.", gritted Sonic as he reached the end of the walkway and found a door.

He opened it as it led to an elevator, which he assumed might lead all the way out from the base. As his trademarked smirk appeared on his face Sonic boarded the elevator and closed the door. Pressing the 'R' button which meant 'Roof', the elevator started moving upwards as the hedgehog and his animal friends waited. A few minutes later another explosion happened causing the elevator to malfunction before reaching the top. This didn't sit well with Sonic as he tried to use whatever upper body strength he had to pry the elevator doors open. He knew he wasn't Knuckles but he had to try something.

After managing to crack the door open enough to fit through, Sonic spotted another corridor before him. He helped the animals through before he himself went through, as they were all standing at the edge of the corridor; before another explosion happened. Keeping focus the hedgehog dashed through the corridor hallway until he found a ladder. "_My ticket outta here!_", he thought as he grasped it before climbing all the way to the top.

The outside base was more than half gone as the reactor was still malfunctioning. Tails circled the plane around more than five times, but Sonic was still nowhere to be seen. "_C'mon Sonic, hurry!_", he thought as he gritted his teeth.

The hedgehog managed to reach the top as he burst open the covering, and finally found himself outside. Sonic was now on top of the base itself as he could see the outer part of the reactor; only it was half melted due to all the lava. "_Well at least I'm outside…now I gotta figure out to get to where Tails is._", he thought. More explosions occurred as the blue hedgehog dashed across the beams of the outside, only for them to fall apart afterwards. Suddenly he noticed something that he didn't notice before…

There was another core to the reactor, only this one was the outer core.

All of the sudden Sonic got an idea; if he could stabilize the outer core of the Egg Reactor, he could cause the meltdown to stop. However it would be a rather big risk considering the kind of condition that it was already in.

Sonic took the animals as he dashed up towards the stairway leading to the core. He stopped for a brief moment as he looked into their eyes. A sad smile appeared on his face before glancing at the core.

"I want you guys to give my friends this…", he said. Sonic took out a small piece of paper as he handed it to one of the birds that he rescued. The bird itself took the note in its beak as the blue hedgehog turned his attention towards the outer core. Sonic ran up the staircase leading to the outer core, as the animals (mostly birds and owls) flew off into the darkened sky. "Goodbye my friends…", whispered the hedgehog as he jumped into the unstable outer core before revving up into a spinning blue ball.

He gridlocked against the core as he spun at high speed, slowly burning away at him in the process. Tremors were felt all throughout the base as more explosions happened. Sonic kept on spinning against the outer core, as his speed increased along with his burning pain.

Tails and the others noticed several birds flying towards them, as Knuckles and Amy reached out to grab them. "Gotcha!", smirked the echidna as the pink hedgehog was happy as well. One of the birds had a small note in its beak as it landed in Tails' lap. The fox boy pulled it out as he slowly opened it up.

"_Hey you guys, I'm not too good with goodbyes, but I want all of you to know that I love you as well as the friendship that we have. I know it hurts me more than it will you, but know that I'll always be with you."_

_With love a thousand times over!_

_~Sonic_

Before he could look away from the note, a massive explosion occurred; covering the entire base as well as the reactor. The active volcano had now erupted, melting away any remains of the base that were still standing. And Tails…oh poor Tails. His tears were seen fluttering into the sky, as Knuckles and Amy assumed the same fate for their beloved friend as he did.

He couldn't be dead…he just couldn't.

As much as they tried to tell themselves that…it was truly their reality…

****Meanwhile in another realm…****

Sonic slowly opened his eyes to find himself lying on a ground of white. In fact the whole area he was in was completely white, as he sat up to view his surroundings. There were gleams and glimmers of bright light everywhere he looked as it didn't take him long to realize…he's in Heaven, literally.

He looked at his hands to see his partially damaged gloves from the reactor core, as Sonic looked up at the glimmering light before him. Nothing but white clouds and gleams of light were all he could see, as the hedgehog had a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah…I kinda had a feeling I'd be heading here eventually…", he said. Suddenly a bright light appeared before him as it was a sparkling star. Sonic covered his eyes a little bit before squinting to look at the light that was nearly blinding his eyes. "You're the one and only…aren't you…?", said the hedgehog while still keeping covering his eyes.

The light dimmed a little bit enough to see, as a small piece of paper fluttered to his feet. Sonic picked it up as it read the word _**"Yes" **_on it. "Well that answers one question…", he said while scratching the back of his head. Suddenly another piece of paper fluttered to his feet as Sonic picked it up before reading it.

"Missionary?", he questioned, "So I'm like an ambassador for heaven or something?" The hedgehog was on his feet as yet another piece of paper fluttered towards him, only this time he caught it. "Okay. Whatever you say then…", said Sonic as he did just what the note told him to do.

He walked towards the glimmering light as he was still unsure what kind of business he'd be doing as a missionary. However the duties of one were not too foreign to him. Sonic stopped in his tracks for a second as another piece of paper fluttered towards him. Catching it in his hand he looks at it and reads it.

"Daten City…is that where I'm going for this missionary thing?", he asked. Another piece of paper answered his question as he swiped it from the air, making Sonic shrug and go along with it. Suddenly a rumble of thunder was heard as the clouds above started to gather and turn grey. Sonic jumped out of the way as a bolt of lightning stuck the area where he was just standing in, as smoke started to appear.

"Whoa—what gives?!", shouted the hedgehog timidly as he wasn't expecting that to happen. At least not to him, he did good deeds all the time and never dwelled on evil. As he walked towards where the bolt had struck, he saw two identical looking swords stuck into the ground. They had a holy aura around them as well as a blue/white color scheme, with blue screws at the bottom, the middle, and the base of the hilt. They appeared to be knife or machete-like blade wise but clearly resembled a full length katana; except the square guard at the base of the hilt was the same length as a katana, but only a half-an-inch in width.

Sonic grasped the hilts of the blades as he used some of his upper strength to pull them out. He gripped the katana-like machete swords in his hands as he looked at them. "_Huh…these boys ain't half bad at all. Wonder if I'll have to use them in this missionary assignment…?_", he thought.

Another small piece of paper fluttered to the ground as a drop of sweat appeared on his face. He kept his mouth shut not wanting that same bolt of lightning to come down on him, as he used his index finger and thumb to pick it up. _**"Good Luck" **_it said as a sudden rumble of thunder was heard booming over him.

"Wait! That's it?! You're not gonna give me any more info?! What the heck am I supposed to do with these? Not that I don't know how to swing a sword, but at least tell me something!", shouted Sonic.

No reply was heard as the echo of the thunder got louder and louder. Seconds later a lightning bolt came down on Sonic as it suddenly teleported him out of the heavenly realm. All that stood was the smoke filled area of where he was once standing…

****Elsewhere in a city on the borderline of Heaven and Hell…****

There stood a church not far from this city known as Daten, as the once dangerous Hell's Gate that plagued it has now been zipped shut. A mentally unstable demon known as Corset was trying to take over both Heaven and Earth by unlocking Hellsmonkey through its human owner; known as Brief Rockers, or 'Geek Boy' as the angels called him.

Though he was successful in unlocking the gates of Hell, the fallen angels Panty and Stocking were able to stop him; and seal off the doors thanks to their last minute blunder. Although the city was still recovering from the destruction, peace was far from it. Shortly just after the city was saved, Stocking betrayed everyone and tagged along with Corset; who survived as a bouncing grey head, as she sliced up Panty into 666 pieces and threating Brief to come to Oten City to save her.

As well as open up Hell's Gate to do so.

After they both took off Brief and Garterbelt stood there; along with a shocked pair of Demon Sisters, as they were at a loss of words to explain what just happened. However the afro preacher cleared his throat before waving his hand in front of him.

"GO! Follow the Panty path! Brief and Chuck be on your way!", he declared. After that was said a sudden rumble of thunder was heard, as grey clouds began to gather around the church. Then a bolt of lightning crashed right in front of the statue before it disappeared just as quick as it came. As the smoke cleared it revealed a spiny figure on bended knee, while Brief and Garterbelt looked in awe.

"The Lord has heard our cry and answered our prayers!", rejoiced the afro preacher as Brief was a bit confused. Sonic coughed a bit of smoke from his lungs before slowly making it to his feet, while dusting himself off in the process. He looked around for a bit before turning around to find the orange haired lad, and the perverted afro-priest behind him.

"Ooookay, who are you guys…?", asked the hedgehog in a confused tone. Garterbelt somehow made a quick five-second changeup as he was back into his usual white robe like always before speaking…

"My apologies about that, but I'm known as Garterbelt. And that sexy white boy before you is Brief.", he replied making the otaku nervous. Sonic had a weird look on his face after hearing their names. "_Who the hell in their right mind would name their child after a pair of underwear…?!_", he thought skeptically.

Shaking off the thought he shook Brief's hand before looking at Garterbelt. "Well then, my name is Sonic the Hedgehog-"

"Wait—you mean THE Sonic the Hedgehog?!", said the geek boy in excitement not knowing he cut him off by accident. Garter was surprised that Brief actually knew who Sonic was, but then put two and two together because well…he's a total geek. Sonic of course was no stranger to fans running up to him and asking him for autographs, but he also wanted to know where the heck he was.

"Yeah, yours truly.", he replied earning him an overly happy grin from Brief. Behind the church the Demon Sisters turned to each other with a bit of confusion etched across their faces. "Sister, this is a bit confusing. Don't you agree?", Scanty asked her younger sibling.

"Tis true, the talking blue hedgehog is an angel. Which makes me wonder if he'll be anything like them…", replied Kneesocks referring to Panty and Stocking; the pain of their existence.

Garterbelt placed his firm hand on Sonic's shoulder while Brief was excited he was going with him to Oten City to save Panty. "Son, do you know why you were sent here?", he asked.

"Y'know speaking of here, I don't even know where 'here' is.", shrugged the hedgehog. Garter pointed towards a large billboard sign that read _**"Daten City! The Greatest City on Earth!"**_

"Does that answer your question?", asked the afro preacher.

"…It does now.", Sonic replied.

"Come inside for a bit, I'll explain this whole ordeal to you since you're not aware of any of it.", said Garter, as he accompanied the angelic hedgehog along with Brief towards the doors of the church. Chuck was bouncing up the stairs for a bit as he was on his way inside; only to be smashed between the doors, leaving him sandwiched like a green crème-filled Oreo cookie.

"_So I'm a missionary in Daten City with a crazed fan, and a guy with a massive afro that looks like a crescent moon on top of his head. Sonic, you really know how to pick em' don't cha…?"_

Yep. Sonic's afterlife was only just beginning…

_****To Be Continued – In Episode 02!****_

**A.N: That kicks off the first chapter of this story! BTW just like my last fanfic; the chapters are only gonna range from 2800 to 3700 words. (Not counting this one or pre-finale chapters.) Sonic now possesses two heavenly katana machetes, google that up if you don't know what a katana machete is. I know they're smaller than the real thing, but I made them the same size in the story.**

**Oten City's gonna be a hell of a challenge as it's rumored to be more dangerous than Daten. Stick around and find out what happens.**

**I'm O-U-T-T-A Here!**


	2. Eps 02 Welcome to Oten City

****Last time in Episode 01…****

"Come inside for a bit, I'll explain this whole ordeal to you since you're not aware of any of it.", said Garter, as he accompanied the angelic hedgehog along with Brief towards the doors of the church. Chuck was bouncing up the stairs for a bit as he was on his way inside; only to be smashed between the doors, leaving him sandwiched like a green crème-filled Oreo cookie.

"_So I'm a missionary in Daten City with a crazed fan, and a guy with a massive afro that looks like a crescent moon on top of his head. Sonic, you really know how to pick em' don't cha…?"_

_**("Open Your Heart" ~ plays in the background)**_

****Sonic Machete: The Fall and Rise of Panty & Stocking****

"**Episode 02 – Welcome to Oten City!"**

Sonic went inside the church along with Brief, as the two of them sat in the second row of the chapel. Garterbelt approached the pulpit like he always does before placing his hands on his bible. "Before I speak I just wanna say how grateful to God I am fo' sending you down from heaven to us!", said the afro preacher in his usual southern tone.

Sonic chuckled nervously as he clapped a little bit, but was happy that he was able to help anyone in their time of need. Of course in his case he has all of eternity to help anyone in their time of need since he's now an angel. Garter then tugged on a white rope that dropped from the ceiling as his big white billboard appeared right behind him.

"Sonic! Brief! We have a case of divine mutiny on our hands! Somehow or another one of our own angels has turned her back on us and now claims to be a demon!", he said. The entire betrayal scene was played on the billboard as Brief still couldn't believe his beloved Panty Anarchy was gone…

"Why Stocking…?!", he cried, "Why did you take my love from me…?!"

Sonic looked at the geek lad confused as if he's died and ended up in a soap opera or something. "_Somebody please remind me why I'm here again…?_", he thought as the afro preacher folded up the billboard before coming down from the pulpit.

After placing his hands behind his back Garter looked directly at Sonic. "Blue one, stand up.", he said.

Sonic did just that as he was wondering why. "K, I did. Now what…?", he asked.

"Now look at your hands and tell me what you see…", replied the preacher man. Sonic looked at his hands like he had been asked, as his eyes widened. There were two gold rings; one on each ring finger, that had small white angel wings on them. "Whoa, where did these come from…?", he wondered as he never noticed them on his fingers before.

Garterbelt laughed a bit before a smirk appeared on his face while rubbing his chin. "Those are actually your heavenly weapons that the Lord gave you; two blue and white katana machetes, only in ring form.", he replied. Sonic was still looking at the rings on his finger as he had no idea they could transform like that. Question is, how the heck was he gonna change them back into the weapons they once were?

"Hey S-Sonic! Since you're an angel; though I'm sad that you died before I got the chance to meet you when you were alive and all, b-but do you think you can help me—uh, us?", stammered Brief.

"Eh, sure why not!", replied Sonic happily.

"Well uh…th-this is gonna sound weird and halfway gross but…" Brief told Sonic about Hellsmonkey and that his penis can transform into a key to unlock the Hell's Gate keyhole. "Erk—dude! I know you're a fan but that's something I wouldn't be caught dead doing!", said the hedgehog waving his hands in protest.

"Gah—no, no! I didn't mean like that!", stammered the geek, "I just need your help in saving my Panty. She's a beautiful fallen angel who has stolen my heart with her beauty, and I just want her back in my arms. I just can't live without her, I just CAN'T!"

"_Normally I'd make a 'Legend of Zelda' or a 'Romeo & Juliet' pun here, but I'm not going to because of the hidden backlash I might get later on._ Well dude, if you're that seriously in love with her, I'll help you anyway I can.", Sonic replied while smirking and giving a thumbs up.

"R-Really?! Aw, man! You truly are the best hedgehog a friend could have!", clapped Brief in utter joy.

"Sure…why not…?", the blue hedgehog replied while a drop of sweat formed over his head. Meanwhile on the outside of the church the Demon Sisters and Fastener had their ears pressed up against the door, trying to listen in on the whole conversation…

"So that hedgehog possesses heavenly weapons like those toilet angels?", questioned Scanty.

"He doesn't seem like the troublesome ones, so maybe this could work to our advantage.", replied Kneesocks adjusting her glasses.

"Ah! Do tell sister, do tell!", smiled Scanty sounding intrigued.

"First; we'll let them collect the pieces of that blonde trash of an angel, while we locate Corset and that gothic angel's whereabouts for them since we'll be their allies. Then once that orange brat unlocks Hell's Gate, we'll let that blue hedgehog and Panty deal with Stocking and the ultimate ghost, while we show up with our weapons and rip Corset out a new one for betraying us!"

"You know we can hear you out there!", shouted Garterbelt from the other side of the doors. Both Scanty and Kneesocks quivered in fear that they had been caught eavesdropping, as the afro preacher along with Sonic and Brief opened up the doors to see the rival demons of the angel sisters standing there on the front steps.

"Blast! He must have supersonic hearing…", stated Kneesocks as Scanty thought the very same.

****15 Minutes later…****

Sonic along with Brief and the Demon Sisters were outside in the front yard of the church. The orange haired lad had his usual green jumpsuit with all of his belongs packed up in his proton pack; including a white bag with a picture of pink panties on it, representing his lost love.

So far 20 block pieces of Panty are already inside the bag, but the journey in collecting them all was only just beginning. Garterbelt stood in front of them with his hands behind his back to brief them about their trip to Oten City. "Make no mistake!", he said in a serious tone, "Oten City is far more hostile than Daten, so please do whatever you have to do to survive out there."

"So lemme get this straight; I'm going to this city with Brief and those two devil girls over there, so I can stop a renegade angel and her new psycho partner-in-crime from taking over Heaven and earth?", asked Sonic as if he was a bit unsure about the whole thing. The afro priest nodded in reply before approaching the blue hedgehog and giving him a small sheet of paper.

"I should have mentioned before, but in order to transform your weapons you'll have to recite the same incantation those angels used.", stated Garter.

Sonic opened the slip of paper that Garterbelt had given him as he read through it. "_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness. O evil spirits drifting between those born of Heaven and Earth. May the thunderous power from the rings of this holy warrior strike down upon you, with great vengeance and furious anger. Shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from once you came.**_"

The hedgehog looked at the last two words on the paper as one of them was a profane word. You almost never hear him use any sort of profanity; unless you really piss him off to that point, but the remaining text was a bit of a doozy for him. "Do I have to say this part…?", groaned Sonic in protest.

"Well you don't 'have' to say it but your weapons will only be half as effective.", replied the afro preacher.

Struggling with the thought of whether or not he should say the remainder of the incantation, Sonic sighed in defeat as he prepared to recite the last of the words. "_**Repent you motherf*cker!**_", he said as quick as he could; glad to get the bad word over with. Suddenly the rings on his finger started glowing as a swirl of angelic aura surrounded his body. (Cue "Fly Away"!)

A look of surprise and shock filled his face along with the others, as his holy blue/white katana machetes formed into his hands. "Whoa—no way!", he stammered as he gripped the hilts in both hands.

Scanty and Kneesocks were wide eyed at this sight, but at the same time they knew that Sonic was an angel, and hoped that he wouldn't turn out to be like the Anarchy Sisters. Brief was surprised too, of course since he was 'Sonic's Greatest Fan' anything the hedgehog did was cool to him. After the swirl of aura subsided Sonic gripped his katana machetes while resting the blade of the left on over his shoulder.

"Perfect!", smirked Garterbelt while stroking his chin, "Luckily you only gotta do that once so the rest of the times you gotta focus your power into your rings."

"That shouldn't be too hard.", shrugged Sonic.

"If I may interject something; shouldn't the hedgehog have the proper training in ghost fighting…?", suggested Kneesocks causing Sonic to scratch his head in confusion.

"Ghosts?", he questioned, "You mean the ones flying around in white sheets right?"

"Um, actually there's another kind.", Brief replied. He quickly pulled out a small laptop and clicked on a button that gave information about all the ghosts that Panty and Stocking, had killed. Sonic looked at the page as what he thought turned out to be nothing that he's ever seen before.

"Wait—that's what ghosts look like?", asked the hedgehog a bit skeptical about their appearance. He was only used to seeing the ones in the white sheets in cartoons, or the ones that look like banshees in the night. But the representation of a ghost that he saw, were the ones that were black with red and yellow lines all over.

"Those are the kinda beings you will face in Oten City; only they will be much more powerful than the ones here.", Garter stated while having his hands behind his back.

"Wha?! You mean those creepy looking things are running around in this city?!", replied Sonic gripping his katana machetes ready to fight. Though he hasn't had any proper training in fighting ghosts, he knows how to swing a sword pretty well. This gave the Demon Sisters an idea…

"Sonic, was it?", said Scanty while pointing at the blue hedgehog, "Since the idea of fighting ghosts is a bit…how can I say this; foreign to you, I suggest that we travel along with you and the boy to educate you on how to fight them."

Even though he thought demons were supposed to be evil, Sonic was actually surprised that they were quite elegant and nice. However he was also aware that they told him they hated the angels; as he thought they would, but was happy they were willing to place that aside to help him and Brief rescue Panty. "Well I guess the more the merrier, right? I'm in!", smiled the hedgehog earning him a giggle from the lime haired demon.

"So are all of you ready to brace yourselves against the dangers of Oten City?", asked Garterbelt while hiding a small smirk on his face. Sonic looked at the afro preacher while giving him a thumbs up as his response, while Brief nodded nervously. Scanty and Kneesocks knew they were ready, to kick Corset's indigo ass of course.

"The only way we'll make it there is if we follow the Panty pieces Stocking left behind!", said Brief while pointing at the small trail leading down the road. Chuck suddenly appeared in front of the geek as he spotted a block of Panty, before he started chewing on it causing the lad to grab and shake him a bit to make him drop it. "_Wow…that's one ugly looking dog…_", sweat dropped Sonic as he scratched the back of his head.

After a good two miles of walking the group found themselves on the borderline outskirts of Daten and Oten City; the Daten-Oten Outlands. The area was nothing more than a desert with cacti and flying buzzards; ready to pick at them should they slow up and die, which was rather unlikely. Sonic glanced at the demon sisters as Kneesocks had a questionable look on her face…

"Is there something you want to ask me…?", she asked. The blue hedgehog thought for a moment about his answer; since Scanty and Kneesocks were closely tied with Panty and Stocking on a rival basis, maybe she might know more about them. "Now that you've mentioned it, I do.", Sonic replied.

"What is it?", Kneesocks asked while fixing her glasses.

"Well…I dunno anything vital about these two girls, other than what you and your sister told me about your rivalry with them. But I guess what I'm trying to get at is; what are they like?", replied the hedgehog with a shrug.

Scanty shuttered at this. Why would he ask them of all people, what Panty and Stocking are like? All she knew is that she couldn't stand Panty, she was a total slut and her sister wasn't any better. Kneesocks felt her dismay as she glanced at her, but had to find a way to answer Sonic's question.

"They're not your typical angels.", she said in a stern tone, "In fact their behavior is far from it. They were exiled from heaven because of their sinful nature, which landed them here in Daten City…"

"Wow. So, that would make them fallen angels wouldn't it…?", Sonic asked.

"Indeed.", replied Kneesocks.

"They're the most despicable trash of angels I've ever met; including that Panty! Just thinking about her makes my blood boil considering this accursed scar she left on my face!", growled Scanty while clenching her fist in anger.

"Scar? What scar on your face?", questioned Sonic as he looked at Scanty for a bit, but really didn't see much of the scar she was talking about. She of course looked at Sonic with a small gleam in her eye as he thought he didn't see her 'painfully obvious' markup from the blonde's wet panties. "_He doesn't even notice my scar…_", she thought, "_Perhaps there may be some hope after all. I wonder if he's single…?_"

Brief kept his eyes on the ground while picking up block after block of his beloved angel. Chuck was ahead for a minute until he had to pee, so he raced behind a cactus and started peeing on it just like a normal dog; until one of the five inch spines went through his butt and out of his head like a kabob. Several minutes later the gang reached a sign that said _**"Oten City 12 Miles Away!"**_

"Screw this!", said Sonic as he grasped Brief's hand along with Scanty's; causing her to blush. "_Ooh—he's so strong…_", she thought, as Kneesocks was trying to figure out what was going on.

"S-S-Sonic, what are you doing?", stammered the geek.

"Hey guys? How fast can you run…?", asked Sonic.

"Well, I and my sister did run track for a while in school. So above average, why?", replied Kneesocks.

"Walking is cool, but I'm about to teach you why they call me the World's Fastest Hedgehog!", smirked Sonic as he had that look in his eye. Brief had a small feeling that Sonic would go at supersonic speed, which made him excited and scared all at once. "_I can't believe it! He's actually gonna run us to Oten City at supersonic speed!_", he shouted happily in his mind.

"Kneesocks, right? I was wondering if you could put your arms around my neck.", said Sonic. A little confused by his bizarre request the sky blue haired demon did just that. "Okay, now what happens…?", she replied while holding on to his neck.

He turned to her with a wild adrenaline-filled smirk, "Hang on."

(Cue "Sonic Boom"!)

Sonic sped through the desert outlands at breakneck speeds while Brief and the Demon Sisters were screaming and holding on for dear life. Cacti were blown every which-a-way as his speed caused a dust devil or two to form. Within a good 8 seconds or so Sonic came to a screeching halt after seeing the welcome sign for Oten City. He let the hands of Brief and Scanty go, as they both had wildly crazy hairdos from the winds that Sonic left in his wake.

Kneesocks was the only one who managed to keep her ponytail intact; despite the fact she was going at more than 800 miles per hour or more. "Everyone okay?", sweat dropped Sonic as the younger demon let go of his neck as he watched Brief and Scanty on the verge of throwing up.

Indeed they did…

"_Grrooosssss!_", thought the hedgehog as the sight made him cringe a little.

Minutes later the gang headed into Oten City; which was rumored to be far more dangerous than Daten. Brief spotted more Panty pieces as he picked them up and scooped them in the bag. "That's 57 pieces.", he said in a somewhat happy tone, "Which means the rest of my darling angel must be in the city somewhere…"

"Perhaps we better create a base or operations for the time being; as this city is fairly larger than Daten.", suggested Kneesocks.

"Ah my dear sister, so clever…", smiled Scanty.

"Come now Scanty, you're making me blush.", replied Kneesocks as the evidence of that became obvious. While they chuckled at themselves Sonic looked around at the buildings and streets of the dark city, as he noticed similarities and differences between it and Daten City...

"_I don't know the whole story behind these angels; or my mission to be exact, but I'll do everything I can to help these guys out. Including Brief…_", he thought.

Meanwhile on the roof of one of the building's closest to the entrance of the city, a female figure with navy blue hair and pink highlights was watching Sonic and the others. Suddenly a bouncing grey ball with a hideous demon face on it looked over and saw the others as well. "Heh-heh…so he actually came…?", smirked the bouncing ball face.

"Yeah, and he brought an entourage with him. Guess he wants to save my sister that badly, huh…?", replied the female in a monotone voice.

"Hmm…and that spiny haired blue one with them…", said the grey face ball as he was trying to figure out who or what Sonic was. The female glanced at the hedgehog as she felt a holy aura brimming off of him; which actually caused her to become a bit…surprised.

"He's…an angel…", replied the gothic looking female.

"WH-WHAT?!", stammered the grey face ball as it bounced around in fury.

"Don't worry…if he becomes a problem I'll take care of it. Hopefully it won't have to come to that…", said the female gripping her two blue/white stripped katana in both hands. The grey face ball calmed down as it smirked wildly at the female.

"Well then…perhaps this matter should be handled by an angel. Right miss Stocking Anarchy?", it grinned. The gothic angel closed her eyes as the gentle winds breezed through her bi-colored hair. Something about Sonic seemed to excite her, but she had to control herself if he was going to be any kind of trouble to Corset.

"_I should probably keep an eye on him just in case..._", she thought.

_****To Be Continued – In Episode 03!****_

**A.N: Done! I know it's been two chapters already and no ghost fights have been fought, but fear not, they're on the way. Sonic may not have the 'experience' in fighting ghost like the angels and demons do, but what better way to learn then to fight em' in the wild.**

**True Blue will get first crack at his new katana-like machetes in battle, so stick around!**

**I'm O-U-T-T-A Here!**


	3. Eps 03 Ga-tor' Done

**A.N: Sorry to keep you waiting update wise, now the real fun is about to begin. Sonic and the others are in Oten City tracking down Corset and Stocking, fully aware of all the powerful ghosts that lurk about. True Blue's first battle is about to begin!**

_**("Open Your Heart" ~ plays in the background)**_

****Sonic Machete: The Fall and Rise of Panty & Stocking****

"**Episode 03 – Ga-tor' Done!"**

Needing a base of operations for the time being, Sonic along with Brief as well as Scanty and Kneesocks stumbled across an old condo west of the city. They opened the door and went inside to find the area with nothing more than the usual necessities; a couch, a refrigerator, and a television set. "It may not be a five star hotel suite…but I guess this'll do for now.", shrugged the hedgehog as the others came inside.

Indeed the inside of the condo wasn't much to look at; as there were empty beer bottles and litter in every nook and cranny. "Disgusting…", groaned Scanty, "And I thought those angels were fowl…"

"I know this place isn't up to sanitary code, but we'll have to except it as our main base of operations for now.", replied Kneesocks. Brief saw a power outlet he could use to charge up his laptop, so he took off his backpack/PKE Meter and pulled out his charger. Flipping the laptop open he turn on the power button as his computer came on.

"Perfect! Looks like we're online!", he said with a smile of confidence.

"Huh, so you're gonna scout out the city in order to figure out where this Stocking girl and Corset guy is, right?", asked Sonic looking over the geek's shoulder.

"Yep. Since my device can detect ghosts within a wide radius, I can pinpoint their location putting us that much closer to seeking out where they could be hiding.", replied Brief.

"_Man, and I thought Tails was a genius…_", thought Sonic.

A few minutes later a few red spots came up all around the map area of the city. The closest one to them was in the south eastern district as Brief checked on the paranormal levels of the perimeter. "Gah—my gosh!", he stammered as he got the results of the levels.

"What's up dude? Got something?", Sonic asked.

"Did you spot them?", Scanty added as she and Kneesocks rushed over to his computer. Brief shuttered a bit as he turned around to answer the others behind him. "G-G-Guys?", he said timidly, "I just checked the paranormal levels of the area nearest to us, and…they're through the roof!"

"Hmph, perhaps they might have the information we need to track down that toilet angel as well as our father.", stated Scanty while placing her hands on her hips.

"Brief, was it? Do you know where that area is?", asked Kneesocks sternly.

"It's in the south eastern district of the city. But wait—you're not planning on going out there, are you?", replied the lad in a worried tone.

"Chillax, man! I know that afro preacher guy said all the ghosts in this city are tough as nails, but you're talkin' to a guy who's used to all this.", smiled Sonic while patting Brief on the shoulder. Kneesocks closed her eyes for a moment before looking towards the front door of the condo. Then she quickly turned back to Sonic as an idea struck her head.

"Sonic! You do know how to summon your weapons, don't you?", she asked. The hedgehog thought for a brief moment as he tried to remember what Garter had told him…

**{Flashback}**

After the swirl of aura subsided, Sonic gripped his katana machetes while resting the blade of the left on over his shoulder.

"Perfect!", smirked Garterbelt while stroking his chin, "Luckily you only gotta do that once so the rest of the times you gotta focus your power into your rings."

"That shouldn't be too hard.", shrugged Sonic.

**{Flashback End}**

Sonic looked at the two gold rings on his fingers as he clenched his fists. "That's right…Garterbelt told me to focus my power into the rings.", he said. The blue hedgehog closed his eyes as he concentrated on his angelic aura through the rings. Suddenly they started to glow a blue/white aura, as a swirl of angelic energy filled the air. Scanty and Kneesocks backed up a bit as Brief looked in awe, while Sonic's pair of katana machetes appeared in both of his hands. He gripped the hilts of the blades as a smirk appeared on his face once the aura had subsided.

"Whaddya know? It actually worked!", said Sonic as he was happy he could now summon his weapons in less time than with the incantation.

"Quite the fast learner you've become, I'm rather impressed even though you're an angel. _And a cute one if I do say so myself…_", Scanty smiled while thinking that last part. Kneesocks opened the front door as Sonic and her older sister followed right behind her. "Whatever you do—do not leave this place until we return. That is our most sacred…ruuruule!", she turned to Brief as he nodded; even though he thought it was a very bad idea.

Sonic and the demon sisters were now outside, as they were on their way to the south eastern district to find the ghost that lurked there. The blue hedgehog twirled his katana machetes once while gripping their hilts like a pro. "Let's rock!", he said with a smirk.

****Meanwhile in the South Eastern district of Oten City…****

Stocking was seen standing atop of the buildings in the area, while still in her angel outfit even though she claimed to be a demon. Brief and the others still didn't know what she meant by that after she told them upon chopping up her sister. However, she felt sooner or later he and the others were soon about to find out…

"I gotta feeling they'll be coming here pretty damn soon…", said the gothic angel in monotone.

"**Then why don't you let me take care of them…?**", replied a voice from behind. Stocking turned around to see a giant alligator ghost, with spiked arm braces who's scaly skin was black with red/yellow lines all over. "Oh, so you made it…", she said still retaining her monotone voice.

"**Indeed. Lord Corset told me to annihilate anything that would interrupt his plans; including his failure of daughters along with a blue angel hedgehog.**", growled the gator.

"Do what you want to those demon skanks…but that blue hedgehog is to be kept alive.", stated Stocking.

"**Heh-heh-heh, I see…you're going to handle him yourself aren't you…?**", smirked the ghost reptilian.

"That's none of your business. Just focus on the command Corset gave you…", replied the goth a bit annoyed with the ghost gator's cockiness. He nodded as he slowly turned around, leaving the angel to look over at the city. "_If it comes down to it…I will…_", thought Stocking.

Back on Sonic and the demon's side of things; the trio had traveled down the empty streets of the city, while keeping a close eye on their surroundings. Brief had told them that he spotted the high paranormal levels of the ghost, in the south eastern area. While on their way there Sonic bought up the topic of the Anarchy Sisters, as he still wanted to learn more about them.

"So, Panty and Stocking…is there any more info you guys know about them?", asked the hedgehog. Scanty huffed while Kneesocks looked her way before calming down. Talking about the angels after that "incident" was the last thing she wanted to do.

"If you must know…", she sighed, "Both of them carry two of the seven deadly sins among their person. Panty; the one I hate, carries the sin of Lust while Stocking, Gluttony."

"Eh-heh, so I assume the angel we're looking in this city for, likes to chase men huh…?", asked Sonic while nervously scratching his head.

"Precisely.", answered Kneesocks.

"_Erk—remind me to keep my distance when we revive her…_", he thought.

"And what about you? Were you sent here because of your sin as well?", wondered Scanty.

"Well—not exactly. You see I was sent here to fulfill a missionary assignment, so I'm not sure what's gonna happen to me after it's done.", replied Sonic in a shrug.

"While we're on the subject, how did you die?", questioned Kneesocks. Sonic looked away for a moment as a sad look appeared on his face. "S-Sorry…", said Kneesocks as she looked at the slightly uncomfortable hedgehog.

"Nah, don't be.", he replied, "I was trying to save my home and the rest of the world from that no-good Eggman. But bit the dust in the process…"

"Eggman you say?", said Scanty in a questionable tone.

"Yeah. He's the walking definition of crazy; despite the fact he's able to build hidden bases for one of his crazy schemes all the time. In fact he's the reason I'm dead in the first place.", Sonic replied while holding back a small tint of anger.

"Is he some sort of mad scientist…?", asked Kneesocks.

"Whoa, you guys really are intelligent. Which is cool, since you're not siding with that Corset guy anymore from what you told me about him.", smiled the hedgehog.

"Yes. However we don't usually side with angelic forces due to our Good vs. Evil ruuruule, but in times like this we'll need all the resources we can find…", stated Kneesocks.

"Thank goodness…almost had me worried there for a sec!", laughed the hedgehog. The trio eventually reached the exact spot on the map, where the ghost that Brief spotted was located. "It do appears we're here…", Scanty said while her and Kneesocks kept their eyes open. There was a gentle breeze in the wind, as some litter was seen rolling from sidewalk to sidewalk. The area was deserted as they were the only living figures out at the time.

"Where is everybody…?!", Sonic shrugged.

"Sonic. You do know how to use your weapons in combat, correct?", asked Kneesocks.

"What, these things? Sure I've swing a sword before, though it's been a while since that adventure.", the blue hedgehog replied. Suddenly Scanty's eyes widened as she felt a shift in the wind. "Sister! Hedgehog! Get ready!", said the demon in a serious tone.

Sonic and Kneesocks stood their ground; as she pulled off both her knee socks before transforming them into her black/gold scythes. "No way! So you're able to transform your weapons from everyday accessories too?", asked the hedgehog while raising a brow.

"Of course.", the sky blue haired demon replied.

"Me and my sister possess the same ability those toilet angels have; only ours affect them, as well as humans and ghosts.", Scanty stated before transforming her black thongs into her Double Gold Spandex.

It really never occurred to anyone that Sonic just saw Scanty take off her underwear.

Then again…he was trying to hide the red 'cherry' hanging from his nose.

"_Are the angels really that bad? Last I checked they guard the living and save lives; as well as serve God. But these two angels…Panty and Stocking…_" Suddenly there was a loud thud as the ground shook for a brief moment. Scanty and Kneesocks gripped their black/gold weapons while Sonic held his blue/white katana machetes in his hands. The thud happened again as Kneesocks glanced over near an intersection of the area, and saw a giant black scaly tail…

"**Heh-heh-heh…**"

"Who are you?! I demand that you show yourself!", Scanty commanded with her guns up.

"So I guess I'm about to experience a ghost battle first hand, eh?", smirked Sonic.

"Indeed.", replied Kneesocks.

"**Do the three of you brats think you stand a chance against me, or Lord Corset?**", smirked the monstrous voice as a giant dark figure appeared from the shadows. The demon sisters along with Sonic had their weapons ready, as they spotted the source of the voice. It was a giant alligator ghost with menacing eyes and an evil toothy grin.

It approached the trio while looking at them in a hungry expression. "**Well, well…what have we here…? So you have an angel other than Miss Stocking fighting by your side, eh? Hey blue boy! Why don't cha stick around while I tear these two bitches apart!**", it smirked.

"Hey snaggletooth, Why don't you go see a dentist?! I heard an apple a day keeps the doctor away, in my case; it'd be yours truly!", Sonic shot back.

"**What?! Feh, so you think you're some kinda fockin' comedian?! I'll stomp your blue ass in the dust, dick!**", growled the gator while slamming his tail on the ground causing another thud.

"Silence lesser weakling! Now I demand that you tell us where Corset and that gluttonous Anarchy angel is!", sneered Scanty pointing her revolvers at the gator ghost. He in turn laughed at her threat as the demoness sneered at him mocking her. "**The Demon Sisters…the lesser demons of Lord Corset. And you're telling me what to do?! Ha! I don't have to tell you that info, cuz' neither of you will be alive to see him!**"

"Well then we'll just have to test that theory…", Kneesocks replied pointing her scythes at the ghostly reptilian.

****Meanwhile back in the condo…****

Brief stood in the corner of the room looking at the Panty pieces that he had collected. He knew he had a rather far way to go if he wanted to see her again, but he also knew that Corset would soon be looking for him as well. The geeky lad weighed his options as Chuck was trying to eat the floor; heaven knows why.

"_I know I can't fight…or don't possess any weapons…but I've got to try…for her…_"

His mind was made up; he was going to search around the rest of Oten City, to look for the remaining pieces of his fallen love. Even though Kneesocks warned him not to, Brief was determined to at least try. He picked up the bag as he scooped up the pieces into it, before grabbing his PKE Meter and making his way towards the front door. Chuck looked up to see what the orange haired lad was on his way to do, as he looked at Brief with a dumbfounded expression.

"Chuuuuuck?"

"I know Kneesocks told me not to…but…I gotta at least try…", said the geek. After taking a deep breath of courage Brief opened the door and went outside. There was a gentle gust of wind as his bangs fluttered only for a while. He shook his head as he proceeded down the road while holding the bag of Panty pieces, and thus…Brief was on his way.

****Back on Sonic's side…****

"Time to see what these bad boys can do!", smirked the hedgehog as he gripped his katana machetes. The ghost gator attacked first as he rushed at the demon sisters; swinging his massive tail in the process, as Scanty rolled out of the way while Kneesocks crossed her scythes to block it. The impact of the hit was a bit too much for her, as she was blown backwards before slamming onto the ground. "Grr, my turn!", growled Scanty as she fired over 20 rounds of ammo at the reptilian. Many of the bullets hit the beast but didn't pierce through his tough iron-like skin, leaving him to expel the others from his body while laughing at her attempt to damage him.

"**Muh-ha-ha! What the hell are those supposed to be?! Those faggot bullets didn't do anything! You really are weak, no wonder Corset got rid of you!**", smirked the ghost alligator evilly. Kneesocks managed to recover from her blow as Sonic now stepped into the fray. He took off like the wind as the gator saw him coming. He smashed his foot right where the hedgehog was coming in for an attack, only for him to lift it up and have a total expression of shock. "**Guh?!—Where did he fockin' go?!**", growled the reptile as he was scampering looking for Sonic.

Scanty and Kneesocks' eyes widened a bit as they saw the angelic blue hedgehog, standing on the tip of the alligator's tail. He held his two blue/white katana machetes in a reverse grip before looking at the ghost from the corner of his eye. "Lookin' for me scales?", he smirked as the ghost gator turned angrily in his direction.

"**You—lil' blue dipshit?! Get off my tail!**", he snarled as Sonic leaped into the air. He suddenly went into a diving bomb position; as he raised both of his blades while rapidly approaching the alligator's tail.

Then…

_**(SLASH!)**_

Sonic used a double overhanded slash that cut the gator's tail clean off. While the ghost hollered in pain and agony, the hedgehog glanced at his blue/white weapons in surprise and excitement. "No way! These blades kick ass! Now I've just gotta keep that up!", he said in a smirk.

"_Well, well…there may be some hope for him after all…_", thought Kneesocks as she smiled. Fueled by anger, the ghost gator turned his sights on the blue hedgehog before him. "**Damn pest! Now you DIE!**", he growled as he took a deep breath and shot a giant flaming ball of fire. Sonic pivoted towards the left as he dodged the flame, but that didn't stop there. The ghost reptile shot off several more flames from his mouth as the demon sisters were forced to evade the attack, due to the direction it was coming in.

"Sister! I'll cause a distraction! You and Sonic go in for the kill!", said Scanty. The ghost gator lunged at the lime haired demon as she jumped into the air; firing off several more rounds. Once again the bullets were expelled from the ghost's body, as Sonic and Kneesocks worked on their attack plan.

"Gotta say, your sister's a pretty sharp shooter.", complimented the hedgehog.

"Scanty can hold her own when it comes to things like this, as for you and I, it's time to see what those weapons of yours are capable of!", she replied. Sonic nodded as the two of them dashed straight at the ghost gator. "**OH No you don't!**", sneered the gator as he lifted up his two front legs, and smashed them on the ground right where the hedgehog and younger demon sister was. Smirking and thinking he gotten them, he lifted up his feet to see if he had squashed the duo that was coming for him.

However, that wasn't the case…

"Hey scales! Try THIS on for size!", smirked Sonic as he crossed both his katana machetes together in an 'X' style. He landed right in front of the alligator's nose as he slashed his face; causing blue slash effects to appear, as an 'X' mark appeared afterwards. The hedgehog landed on the ground as Kneesocks came in to follow up the assault.

Upon doing so she slashed the torso of the gator in an upward swing, with her black/gold scythes. She then looked at Sonic and thought the attack went pretty well, or…so they thought. Forgetting that her weapon actually makes ghosts stronger, the ghost alligator was able to enter a second and more powerful form. Its tail grew back with giant black spikes on it as the ghost itself doubled in size.

"**Muha-ha-ha-HA-HA-HA! Thanks for the freakin' power boost I needed! Now I can crush you like the fockin' insects you are!**", smirked the more powerful ghost gator. Kneesocks sweat dropped as she had forgotten the one affect her weapons on ghosts. As for Sonic, this just made things a whole lot more complicated AND exciting.

"Whoohoo! This is sweet! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!", he cheered.

"Now is not the time for celebration Sonic, my scythes just made our situation THAT much more difficult.", stated Kneesocks.

"Whaddya talkin' about? This battle's about to be ours!", smirked Sonic while resting one of his katana machete on his shoulder.

"How can you be sure…?", replied Kneesocks, "Scanty's weapons have no effect on this ghost whatsoever, and to top it off; I just made him twice as strong as before!"

"C'mon, you really gonna throw in the towel just like that? I've been down this road sooo many times, and it doesn't faze me a bit. We know my weapons can hurt this guy, so just leave this to me!", Sonic answered in his usual upbeat tone. Kneesocks looked at him in somewhat of awe; indeed he was an angel, but she never thought that he would possess such a heroic spirit, something neither Panty nor Stocking have. The hedgehog turned his attention towards the powered up ghost gator, before twirling his katana machetes a few times.

"**So hot shot, you ready to go?!**", sneered the alligator ghost as it stomped one of its massive front feet upon the ground; causing a much stronger thud than before. Sonic gripped the hilts of his blades while having his usual smirky grin on his face.

"Scanty! Kneesocks! Let's do this!", he declared.

"R-Right!", they both replied.

****Elsewhere…****

Brief had found himself in the downtown area of the city, not far from where Sonic and the demon sisters were. It was nothing short of a miracle that he found another trail of Panty pieces, as he picked them up and put them in the bag. However the trail had stopped in the middle of a deserted intersection, leaving the lad wondering what to do next. "W-What?! No—there's gotta be more!", he stammered.

"More of what? My slut of a sister you still continue to chase Geek Boy?", replied a rather nonchalant and stoic tone. A chill went down his spine as the voice was very familiar to him. There from the shadows of the intersection came a figure wearing a gothic white angel outfit, with her bi-colored blue/pink hair.

"S…Stocking…", whispered Brief in a shocked and timid tone.

_****To Be Continued – In Episode 04!****_

**A.N: So Brief left the condo after Kneesocks told him not to, and now look what happens. While Sonic and the others are fighting a more power alligator ghost, Stocking has found Brief.**

**Will Corset be able to unlock Hell's Gate against the boy's will to save Panty? And what new techniques will Sonic learn with his two katana machetes down the road? Find out!**

**I'm O-U-T-T-A Here**


	4. Eps 04 Trial and Error

**A.N: Sorry for the wait, now let's continue shall we?**

**Panty Anarchy returns in 7 Chapter(s)…**

_**("Open Your Heart" ~ plays in the background)**_

****Sonic Machete: The Fall and Rise of Panty & Stocking****

"**Episode 04 – Trial and Error!"**

It was too soon! He knew he was going to look for Stocking eventually, but he never thought that she would find him this quickly. Brief stood there clenching his teeth as well as his grip on the bag of Panty pieces that he collected as the trail had come to an abrupt stop. The gothic angel looked at him with a rather blank look; the same one she always gave him back in Daten City.

"Stocking…w-what are you doing h-here…?", he said in an unsure tone while trying to keep his own knees from wobbling. She looked at him some more before grumbling under her breath that he still cared about Panty. No matter how much crap he went through from her antics and bullying, he still loved her.

Almost like a gazelle loving a lion.

"You made a bad move Geek Boy…", said the angel in a monotone voice. Brief didn't understand why she said that but before he could answer, a shadowy figure with red and yellow lines all over appeared behind him. He quivered a bit as he felt the hand of the shadow behind him.

"**Pardon me…**", it said in a darkly polite tone, "**I do say it is time for your rest, young one…**"

_**(Prick!)**_

The shadowy figure stuck one of its long fingers into Brief's neck, as some sort of purple aura was going inside of him. Afterwards the geeky lad felt his eyelids grow heavy by the second. The last words he muttered were that of his blonde angelic love, before passing out onto the ground.

"_Meh, so useless…no wonder Panty hates him…_", thought Stocking as she looked at Brief's unconscious body. The shadowy figure turned out to be a large ghost as he picked up the boy bridal style. "**And what should I do with him…?**", asked the ghost.

"Take him to Corset…", replied the angel, "But tell him not to open the gate just yet…" The ghost nodded as it turned around and walked down the dark intersection of the city. Stocking then turned her attention towards the action that was happening just a few blocks away.

"That hedgehog will come running when he finds out his Geek Boy is missing. Then I'll find out just how strong he really is…", she said.

****Elsewhere…****

Sonic stood with his katana machetes gripped and ready against the powered up ghost gator, as Scanty and Kneesocks stood beside him. "Blast! This lesser fool has no idea who he's humiliating!", growled the older demon.

"Calm yourself sister. There's another way we can handle this problem.", Kneesocks replied while holding her black/gold scythes. The alligator ghost stared down at the trio below as an evilly wild smirk appeared across his face. "**I hope the three for you are ready for dinner, cuz' all of you are on the menu!**", it growled while licking his chops.

"Ppptttph! That's what they all say! No matter how buffed up you get, you're gonna fall like every other freakishly huge boss!", shrugged Sonic. Irritated by his comment the ghost gator let off a loud roar before charging at the hedgehog and demon sisters.

"Scanty go left! Kneesocks go right!", shouted Sonic as they did just that. The hedgehog leaped into the air while avoiding a tail slam attack from the ghost, before raising his blue/white pair of katana machetes in a dive-bombing maneuver. After doing a double downward slash on its side, Sonic ran to the opposite end of the ghost gator while growling in pain from the attack. Scanty transformed her revolvers into a shotgun before blasting shots at the ghost trying to get its attention. "Over here you scaly bastard!", she yelled as the gator charged at her in fury.

"Good Scanty, keep that up!", Sonic shouted back before meeting up with Kneesocks on the left side of the alligator ghost. "**GRR—YOU PRICKS! DON'T THINK THIS SHIT IS OVER!**", it growled before swinging its tail at Scanty. The impact knocked the shotgun out of her hand as she stumbled back a little bit, however the attack wasn't over before her whole body was consumed by flame; as the ghost gator shot off a large fireball at the demon.

"SCANTY!", both Sonic and Kneesocks yelled in fear. The older lime haired demon was on her knees; skin nearly charcoaled, as her hair was half burned off her head. Her outfit was nearly completely burned off with the exception of pieces of it covering her T and A. Kneesocks rushed to help her up as Sonic turned his full attention to the alligator ghost; with fiery anger in his jade green eyes…

"**Meh-heh-heh…awww, did your lil' friend get sunburned? Well if she can't take the heat, then stay out the fockin' kitchen!**", laughed the gator. Gripping the hilts of his katana machetes a bit tighter than before, Sonic just glared angrily at the gator ghost while it was still laughing. A few minutes later there was a shift in the wind as a gust was starting to blow. Then suddenly out of the blue, a faint pair of angel wings appeared behind Sonic; as his angelic aura began to grow and increase.

His quills blew into the wind as he gave the gator ghost the one thousand yard stare. "**Eh? What's with all this fockin' wind?! What the hell's goin' on?!**", growled the ghost as it had no idea what was happening. Kneesocks helped her injured sister as she glanced over at Sonic, and noticed his dramatic change in his power as an angel.

"_This power…it's almost on the same level as…_"

Sonic's quills started to grow slightly, as they nearly stood up in a fashion identical to his super form. He crossed both of his katana machetes in a pose as the angel wings behind him, started to show their full appearance. A bright halo appeared over his head as a white angelic outfit appeared on his body. It was a white muscle shirt and white vest with two gold rings attached to his wrists; like Shadow's. His gloves were no longer visible; instead they were now white gauntlets, as white sport-like shorts appeared on his lower body. A silver choker with his insignia attached to a small chain was the last accessory to appear, as his red/white sneakers changed to a blue/white color scheme. He now had a small to medium pair of angel wings on his back as the gust of wind slowly died down, to reveal Sonic's new form.

(Cue "Fly Away"!)

"_So that's…his true form…?!_", thought Kneesocks as Scanty looked up to see Sonic as well. The alligator ghost sneered as he looked at the newly transformed hedgehog before him. "**What kind of fake ass superhero crap is this?! You think just because you take on a new form, you're gonna have an edge over me?! I'd like to see you try, pretty boy!**", it growled.

Sonic just closed his eyes while clicking his tongue. "Typical banter from a typical loser…", he sighed.

"**AGAIN WITH THE FOCKIN' INSTULTS?! That's IT! YOUR BLUE ASS IS DEAAAD!**" The ghost gator charged at Sonic in a ferocious manner as the hedgehog just stood there motionless in the mitts. The alligator swung its tail trying to crush Sonic, only for him to stop the attack using the base of his blade while gripping the hilt with ease. "**What the—HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!**", sneered the gator with his spiky tail gridlocked against the base of Sonic's katana machete.

"I'm surprised you don't know by now…", smiled Sonic.

"**Know what by now…?! How much of a cock-headed pussy you are?!**", growled the gator ghost. Sonic just shrugged as he used the alligator's own spiky tail against him. It smacked him dead on the nose as the ghost hollered in pain before rolling over. Afterwards the nonchalant Angel Sonic slowly approached the helpless gator ghost. Scanty and Kneesocks' eyes widened at the sight of this.

"Sister…you don't think…" Scanty paused as she looked at her younger sibling.

"…He may be stronger than those angels…it appears so…", Kneesocks replied finishing her sentence. Sonic walked over towards the gator ghost as he stuck his katana machetes in the ground. He scratched the back of his head while the alligator ghost tried to flip himself over. Upon managing to do so, he was now far angrier than he previously was. "Dude, you need to calm down. It's no big deal, you lost fair n' square…", said Sonic in a nonchalant tone before pulling his katana machetes out of the ground.

"**ME?! LOSE TO YOU?! There's no way in HELL I'd lose to a weakling like you! I'LL PROVE IT!**" The ghost gator opened up his mouth as he breathed a large flame of fire in Sonic's direction. Both Scanty and Kneesocks looked on in fear, as the angelic hedgehog was consumed by the flame. "SONIC!", they both shouted just as the alligator ghost had finished up his attack.

"**HA! SEE?! I TOLD you, you're nothing but a weakling!**", it smirked while expecting to see sonic burnt to a crisp. However the joke was on him; as the angelic hedgehog fanned away the cloud of smoke with a slash to the left, while holding his other katana machete downward. There wasn't a scratch or a burn mark on him as his angelic outfit was still white as snow…

The ghost was left speechless as the angel hedgehog slowly approached him. "Guess I'll have to show you that this battle is over…", said Sonic in a cool and nonchalant tone. He then took off in a gust of wind before leaping into the air; both katana machetes raised over his head. All the stunned alligator ghost could do was look on in fear, as Sonic delivered the final blow.

"EIGHT-WAY SLASH!", he yelled as he slashed the gator ghost in all eight directions in the blink of an eye. Afterwards he landed on bended knee with his blades out as the ghost gator cursed Sonic's name before exploding into bits. The debris drifted into the air before fading away, as Sonic has now killed his first ghost. "Hey Scanty! Kneesocks! Looks like we won!", said the hedgehog as the demon sisters approached him with astonishment.

"Truly amazing!", Scanty praised, "Never have I seen such a performance like that!" Sonic looked at Scanty in a bit of a surprise, as the burns on her skin had nearly healed. "No way! Your injuries—healed that fast?", he said while noticing the change.

"We demons are born from hell, so our bodies are used to fire and other things along that effect.", Kneesocks replied. A few minutes later Sonic started to feel a bit woozy as he dropped his weapons on the ground. He of course fainted as his outfit and wings had faded away, along with his shoes now changing back into their red/white color.

"S-Sonic! Are you okay?!", stammered Scanty as she rushed to his aid.

"We should get him back to the condo, this may be a slight side effect from his transformation.", stated Kneesocks. Scanty managed to lift Sonic's limp body off the ground, as Kneesocks took over and carried him on her back. "_What power…and that was only his first ghost battle. If he manages to hone in on his abilities and skills a bit more, he'll become stronger than Corset and that Stocking angel…_", she thought.

Meanwhile behind a telephone pole, Stocking watched the whole battle unfold. "_Holy crap…this blue hedgehog is stronger than he looks. So that's what he looks like in his angel form, huh…? Maybe fighting him won't be such a bad idea after all, though it'll be a shame that I might have to kill him…_"

****Roughly 15 minutes later…****

The demon sisters arrived at the front door of their "Base of Operations" after what appeared to be a lengthy battle with the ghost alligator. They were still shocked and surprised that Sonic possessed that kind of power inside him; as he made that ghost seem like nothing, though he was powered-up by Kneesocks' scythe. Scanty lightly knocked on the door hoping that Brief would be home, as they told him not to abandon the house under any means.

"Brief? We're home! Open the door quickly, Sonic's in bad shape!", she said. Kneesocks glanced over at the blue hedgehog she was carrying, as he felt his breathing was well. "_He's exhausted._", she thought, "_Though he may be fairly skillful, he hasn't quite grasped how to control his angelic powers just yet…_"

Scanty knocked on the door again after getting no reply from the other side. However she heard some tiny footsteps coming towards the door as the knob slowly turned. "Ah, Brief! There you—aren't?!"

The only person who opened the door was Chuck; as he was swinging on the knob like it was a ride. Scanty entered the room as she looked around for Brief, but there was no sign of him in sight. "Kneesocks!", she shouted as the younger sky blue haired demon came in; while still carrying Sonic.

"What is the matter sister?", she asked.

"Brief…is not here…", replied the lime haired demon. Kneesocks' eyes widened as she hastily rested the hedgehog on the couch before looking around for the lad herself. With no luck at all she suddenly stomped on the ground in fury due to Brief leaving the house. "DAMN—FLIPPING BASTARD!", growled Kneesocks as her face was redder than before; and not because she was blushing.

"Sister, please collect yourself!", calmed Scanty.

"But he broke one of our most sacred—RUURUULES!", replied Kneesocks angrily. While Scanty was trying to find a way to calm her younger sibling down, Sonic's body started twitching as well as his right pointy ear. He made a small moan that stopped Kneesocks' rage as both her and Scanty turned their attention towards the blue angel hedgehog.

"Oh—you're awake!", stammered Scanty as Sonic's eyes began to slowly open a bit. Kneesocks felt his body to see if any of his muscles were aching due to the transformation. "Unn…where am I…?", he muttered as his eyes were now only half awake.

"You're back safe and sound at home…", replied Kneesocks, "You fainted after you released your true power against that ghost alligator…" Sonic vaguely remembered his battle against the ghost; and even when he transformed into his angel form for the very first time. However, he couldn't remember anything past that…

"It was truly a sight to be seen!", smiled Scanty, "When you fought that ghost, your power was on a level that I have never seen before. Possibly even greater than those toilet angels!"

Sonic was a bit surprised by the reaction the demon sisters got by this, but then he thought; "Am I really that powerful?" As the hedgehog tried to sit up on the couch, Kneesocks placed her hand on his chest. "Your body is still recovering, it wouldn't be wise to move just yet.", she stated.

"What are you talking about? I feel fine—ACK!" Sonic yelped a bit as he felt a cramp in his left arm.

"See?", replied Kneesocks, "You need to rest."

The hedgehog laid back down on the couch with a look of disappointment on his face, but then it was changed by one little detail. "…Where's Brief?", he asked as Sonic looked around but didn't see the orange haired lad anywhere. Scanty sweat dropped while Kneesocks took a deep breath before speaking. "Funny you should ask…we were just wondering the same.", she replied.

"He's not here?!", stammered Sonic as he shot up from the couch but yelped in pain because of his arm. Kneesocks held his arm as she tried to relax the muscles that were cramping up inside, during this time Scanty noticed a white piece of paper tacked to the door. "Hm? What could this be…?", she said as she grasped the piece of paper before she started reading it.

_Dear Sonic, Scanty, and Kneesocks,_

_If the three of you are reading this, that means I have left to find Panty on my own; even though you told me not to leave the house no matter what. I know Stocking and Corset are looking for me, as they can't open Hell's Gate without me. I'll do everything I can to steer clear of them, as I look for more of Panty's pieces on my own._

_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine._

_~ Brief_

"Imbecilic moron…", growled Scanty as she tore up the letter. Kneesocks sat Sonic back down on the couch before heading towards the refrigerator to get a small pack of ice. She brought it back to the hedgehog as she pressed the cold bag against his arm.

"Ack—that's cold!", he yelped as the younger demon messaged his arm for a bit. She laid him down on the couch as she moved his hand over the ice pack. "Make sure you rub that over your arm every 15 minutes...", she said as she got up from the couch.

"Of all the rotten things…you both aren't going to believe what I found.", growled Scanty as she stood in front of Sonic and Kneesocks.

"W-What?", replied the hedgehog somewhat confused.

"Sister, could it be that you found out where that boy went…?", asked Kneesocks.

"Yes…he's after Panty's pieces…", groaned the older demon.

"All by himself?", questioned Sonic. Kneesocks face-palmed as a tick mark appeared on her face along with a flush of red; for anger that is. "_If Stocking or Corset find him, there's no stopping them from opening up Hell's Gate!_", she thought. Within that moment she stood up as she made her way towards the door…

"Kneesocks, where are you going?", asked Scanty.

"To find him…", she replied in a serious tone as she rushed out the door. Worried that her sister might get herself hurt, Scanty came outside as well. "Kneesocks! I'm coming with you! We always do everything together as sisters!", she shouted.

Chuck just stood by the doorway as a questionable look appeared on his face. He then turned his attention to Sonic as he slowly made his way towards the front door, holding his ice pack on his arm. He saw Scanty and Kneesocks dash out down the street as they were looking for Brief who had gone and left the condo, in search of Panty.

"He's really that determined to save her, huh? Gotta hand it to em'…", he said as Chuck looked up at Sonic before making a small burp.

_****To Be Continued – In Episode 05!****_

**Next Time on Sonic Machete: The Fall and Rise of Panty & Stocking…**

**Sonic: "…Something tells me they might be in trouble. Um—dog thingy! Stay here, okay?"**

**Chuck: "Chuuuck?"**

**Scanty: "Feh! Well look what the wind blew in…?"**

**Kneesocks: "What are you doing here, tawdry angel…?!"**

**Stocking: "To kill both of your demon asses!"**

_**Next time – In Episode 05!**_

**A.N: The hunt is on for the missing geek boy! Will the demon sisters and Sonic find him before Corset decides to open Hell's Gate? And what of Panty? Will she return to the story in time?**

**Find out!**

**I'm O-U-T-T-A Here**


	5. Eps 05 Transgressions of Anarchy Part I

**Panty Anarchy returns in 6 Chapter(s)…**

**A.N: Welcome back! The next two chapters are a part of a two-part saga; Transgressions of Anarchy. This is the moment where Sonic will meet his "match" for the very first time, and we're not talkin' about Shadow!**

_**To Guest:**_** I'm not sure what's going to happen to Sonic after this is all said and done. He even said it himself a couple chapters ago. Guess you'll have to wait n' see!**

_**("Open Your Heart" ~ plays in the background)**_

****Sonic Machete: The Fall and Rise of Panty & Stocking****

"**Episode 05 – Transgressions of Anarchy {Part 1}!"**

Oten City…

A place more dangerous and hostile than that of Daten City, where ghosts have been free to run amok and cause terror in the hearts and eyes of its citizens. (If there were any that is…)

Deep within the heart of this city lies a building in the shape of a white cross. Not much is known about it, other than the fact that there are ghosts around it; guarding the place from the outside. As we venture towards the fourth floor of this building, we find a room with florescent lighting, and a boy lying on the floor. Funny thing is…the boy looks somewhat familiar.

A few minutes later he opened his eyes even though they were covered in his orange bangs, as he slowly sat up from the ground. He looked around the room slowly while rubbing his head, of course this said boy just happens to be the one our "other" characters are looking for.

"Whoa…where am I…?", he wondered as he glanced at the florescent lighting above. He felt a bit of a draft in the room as he wondered why that was. Then he realized that he was in his briefs…

"M-My jumpsuit, where is it?!", he stammered as the geeky lad got up from the floor while frantically looking around for his belongings. He suddenly heard voices coming from the other side of the door, as Brief kept his voice down and slowly approached the door. It was somewhat surprising that is wasn't locked, as the ginger haired lad creaked the door open to find a ghost talking to someone in the hallway.

"_Crap…_", he thought as he looked down at the other end. Even though he wasn't the fastest being on the planet (nowhere near as fast as Sonic), he had the ability of being nimble and quiet as a mouse. Thanks to his short and somewhat scrawny stature, Brief slid through the door as quietly as he could, while hastily quickening his pace towards the other end of the hallway. It was surprising that the ghost never turned its head to see what just happened.

Brief leaned against the wall as he looked down another hallway. "_My cellphone is in my backpack. If I can just find my clothes my PKE Meter shouldn't be too far behind._", he thought. The lad scampered down the hallway towards the door. He tried to open it but found it to be locked. "Damn…", he growled as Brief was trying to figure out what his next move should be.

He looked over at the open window that he was standing next to. He thought maybe if he jumped out he'd land on the ground and keep running, right? Well that idea would be grand, if he wasn't six flights up.

With that idea dead and gone Brief had to come up with another. However luck appeared to be on his side; as there was another door to the right of him. The lad went in that direction as he pulled on the handle. It was unlocked…

"Yes!", he cheered to himself as he went inside. He found himself in another room with three other doors; left, middle, and right. The room itself was lit up in red lights; giving it an almost hellish atmosphere. He didn't really have a plan after his escape, other than find Sonic and the demon sisters and possibly call Garterbelt for backup.

As Brief approached one of the three doors he thought about how he ended up in this situation. Of course, he didn't remember much after getting his neck poked through from that ghost that snuck up behind him; while running into Stocking. He hoped to God she doesn't find him.

The lad opened up the first door in the middle, but there appeared to be nothing inside.

"Dead end…", he murmured as he set his sights on door number two. Brief opened up the second door that was on the left, but there appeared to be nothing inside.

"Are you serious…?!", he muttered getting a little irritated. Finally it came down to door number three; the one on the right. Brief took a small gulp of saliva, as his fingers reached for the knob of the door. He hoped that this would be his way out of this building.

As soon as he opened the door, he looked inside and saw…

…Nothing.

"What the HELL?!", he growled as Brief reached for his carrot topped bangs and started pulling and tugging on them; trying to tear them out. As he backed away from the empty doors he didn't realize that there was one more door he never thought to open.

A trap door.

As his voice trailed into the abyss upon falling in, the last thing on his mind was that of his beloved Panty. He felt like this was it, he was never going to see her again; let alone be alive to do so. While murmuring his prayers he saw a bright light downward as he was falling, hoping that it would lead to Heaven Brief stretched out his arms as he fell into it.

He landed flat on his face as the light he fell into, was none other than the room that he tried to escape from in the first place. While a surge of pain filled his geeky little body and face, Brief heard the door creak open as the navy blue/pink haired Lolita angel stepped in…

She stood there by the doorway as she face-palmed while shaking her head. "Dumbass…", muttered Stocking as she closed the door behind her, leaving the geek to gravel on the floor.

****Meanwhile…****

Scanty along with Kneesocks were walking through a deserted intersection of the city, trying to figure out where Brief might have gone. They were still ticked that the lad decided to leave out on his own; against their ruuruules, to find the remaining Panty pieces to revive her. They both spotted a bench near a small playground as the demon sisters decided to rest there for the moment.

"Curse that boy!", growled Kneesocks, "We gave him one specific ruuruule, and he can't even follow it!"

"My dear Kneesocks I know you're upset, but you can't let this cloud our true plan.", replied Scanty.

"Ah…right. That plan…", said Kneesocks as she calmed down a bit remembering their idea of what they were going to do once Panty was revived. Scanty thought back to when she and her sister along with Sonic came to Oten City, looking for a small base of operations before hunting for Stocking and Corset's whereabouts. And then…something hit her.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?!", snapped the lime haired demon.

"Sister, did you think of something?", questioned Kneesocks.

"Indeed I have.", smiled Scanty while patting her sister on the shoulder, "If we want to find that boy before that glutton angel and our scoundrel of a father do, we must retrace our steps."

Kneesocks was a bit confused at first, but then an idea bulb appeared in her head as to just what Scanty was trying to say. "Genius idea Scanty!", she praised as she hugged her older sibling with love.

"Oh come now, I do have the best darling sister in all the world.", smiled Scanty while hugging Kneesocks back. The younger demon blushed as she heard that while the two of them shared giggles and laughter with one another. "Well my sweet sister, shall we get going?", she asked in a smile.

"Absolutely. We'll check on Sonic's condition after we bring that Brief boy back to the condo, but first we should replenish our strength.", Scanty happily replied. She quickly pulled out two small bottles of green liquid with the words "Demon Elixir" on it as she handed one of the bottles to Kneesocks. (A.N: They're Hell's version of Gatorade so you get my drift.)

"Oh, shall I go first?", asked Kneesocks while holding the bottle.

"Let's go at the same time.", replied Scanty. Both of them opened the bottles of liquid at the same time as they were prepared to drink it. "Here's to sisterhood!", they both said as they downed the liquid. After drinking the last drop they felt their power had returned to them, and that their fighting strength was back to 100%. Scanty and Kneesocks then took the empty bottles and threw them into the trashcan that was nearby the bench, not wanting to litter like a pair of angels they both despise…

"Perfection! Now that our strength has returned, nothing that Corset or that angel can throw at us will stop us now!", smirked Scanty.

"Indeed my sister. That troglodyte will pay for betraying us!", added Kneesocks.

****Elsewhere back at the condo…****

Sonic was lying on the couch with the ice pack on his arm due to the effects of his transformation. The cramps were not as intense as they were but his arm still felt like it was in a slight numbing sort of pain. Luckily the ice helped dull the cramps so they were not as bad, plus he could move his arm up and down a little bit which meant that he was healing quite fast.

Chuck was rolling around on the ground trying to find a way to entertain himself for the time being. Suddenly a small beeping sound was heard as Sonic rolled over to see what it was. "Huh…I didn't know his laptop was still on…", he said as he rolled off the couch and onto his feet.

The blue hedgehog held the ice pack on his cramped arm, while using the other free hand to look up what was making Brief's laptop beep. There were big red letters with the words "Warning" on them, as Sonic pressed a button on the keyboard. Once he did it showed a map of Oten City, but it also showed the paranormal levels on the right bottom side of the computer screen.

"_**Warning: High levels of activity spotted!**_"

Suddenly a big red signal appeared in a section of the city map, as Sonic used the mouse to click on that spot. "No way!", he said, "That's the Northwestern area of the city."

The hedgehog stood on his feet as he wondered what his next move should be. He knew Kneesocks told him to rest but his body felt fine, and his arm was nearing 100%. Sonic made his way towards the drawers beneath the counter next to the refrigerator, hoping to find some sort of string, tie, or anything that he could strap this ice pack to his arm with. Sure enough he found an old piece of yarn no more than ten inches long, but long enough to tie the ice pack to his arm.

"It may not be a bandage but it'll do.", he said as he went towards the couch before bending down on one knee. He whistled for Chuck as the green mutt came his way. Sonic pointed to the yarn and the ice pack; as he was gesturing to the dog that he wanted him to tie the yarn in a knot, to keep the ice pack from falling off. At first Chuck at Sonic with confusion and drool, but suddenly snapped out of it as he went over to try and do what Sonic had told him.

"Good boy…", he whispered to Chuck, as the zipper dog mutt tied the ice pack on Sonic's arm using the old piece of yarn. Chuck let off a few chuckling sounds of his own name before yelling "Ta-Da" in his own 'Chuck' language. (Or in this case, "Chuck-Chuuck!")

Sonic got off his bended knee as he tried moving his arm; upon his surprise he found that he could move it even better than before. Not only that but his body felt lighter and he didn't feel dizzy while standing up like he did after his angelic transformation. "_My body must be fully adjusting to that lil' transformation I had back there…_", he thought as he did a little stretching of his legs and hamstrings.

The blue hedgehog opened the front door as he stepped outside. He knew Brief was still MIA, and that the demon sisters were looking for him. However we all know Sonic; staying in one place bores him.

"Heh…I know they told me to stay here. But sitting around here twiddling my thumbs isn't gonna find Brief any faster! Hey, um…green doggy thing! I want you to hold down the fort while I'm out, okay?", said Sonic as Chuck gave him a military salute. Sonic smiled and nodded as he left the condo to help Scanty and her sister, look for the lost boy…

****To the Demon Sisters in the southeastern area of Oten City…****

Scanty and her sister Kneesocks continued through the streets and intersections of the city, until they stumbled upon the site where they and Sonic fought the ghost alligator. "Ah, we're back at the place where we fought that foolish weakling of a ghost.", stated the younger demon while adjusting her glasses.

"Indeed my sister.", replied Scanty.

"Shall we search around the area and see if we can find any clues to where he might be?", Kneesocks asked in question.

"Yes. However we must keep up our guard, Corset may send more ghosts our way.", said Scanty in a serious tone. Kneesocks nodded as the two of them stuck close to one another, while searching around the area where the battle took place. They walked up and down the intersection and alleys of the area, but so far there wasn't any luck. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Scanty spotted a white bag on the pavement just several feet from where the battle site was. "Kneesocks, I believe I've found something!", said the lime haired demon in a bit of excitement.

"What is it sister…? Is it a clue?", she asked while following behind Scanty. The two of them ran up to the bag-like object as a closer look revealed it to be the bag of Panty pieces Brief left behind. It was nothing short of a miracle that the pieces were still inside.

"It's that angel's pieces…", Scanty muttered as she picked up the bag.

"Odd…if he said that he was going out to look for Panty, then he should have her bag of pieces with him shouldn't he?", Kneesocks questioned while placing a finger on her chin.

"Hmm, that is strange…", Scanty replied, "…Unless…"

"…He was kidnapped!", snapped Kneesocks summing up her conclusion.

"Now, now, Kneesocks we can't jump forward to that conclusion just yet.", waved Scanty.

"But sister, it HAS to be it! There can't be any other explanation as to why the bag of Panty's pieces was lying on the ground.", stated Kneesocks.

"Well, you could be right…I wouldn't completely put it past him…", Scanty said looking away in thought.

"If one of his ghosts had kidnapped that boy, then Corset must already have him in his clutches right now! Do you know what this means for us?!", stammered Kneesocks.

A shocked look appeared on her face as Scanty thought about just what her sister said. "…He'll open Hell's Gate…", she replied; answering her and her sister's question.

"Which also means our plan of taking our vengeance will be all for naught!", added Kneesocks. As frightening as it was, it was the truth. Brief was kidnapped and is now in Corset's clutches; meaning that he now has the bloodkin of Hellsmonkey, to open Hell's Gate in the city. It was then, that Scanty came up with another plan…a better plan of action.

"Not quite Kneesocks…", said the older demon sister.

"What do you mean Scanty…?", questioned Kneesocks.

"There's still time. He hasn't opened up Hell's Gate yet, so maybe there's still time for us.", replied Scanty.

"Well it will only BE a matter of time until he does, so what should we do?", asked Kneesocks. Scanty turned to her sister as she held the bag of Panty pieces in front of her.

"We're going to find the rest of this toilet angel and give Corset the beating he deserves!", she smirked.

"That sounds like a nice plan…too bad you whores will be dead before you get the chance…", said a monotone voice as Scanty and Kneesocks looked around for its source. There in the distance approaching them was the blue/pink haired angel that tormented them so in Daten City; along with her blue/white pair of katanas, Stripe I and II.

"Speaking of toilet angels…", growled Scanty as she and her sister prepared to reach for their garments. Seconds later both demons transformed them into their respective weapons; Scanty with her black/gold revolvers, and Kneesocks gripping her black/gold scythes.

"Please…do you bitches think you'll stand a chance against me, even without my whore of a sister around?", asked Stocking nonchalantly.

"There's strength in numbers tawdry one. Remember that.", replied Kneesocks in a sneer.

"It doesn't matter to us if you're an angel or a demon, beside you could never be a demon. You don't even have what it takes to be a High Class Commander such as ourselves!", smirked Scanty.

"Fock that. I've got my own reasons for joining Corset, but I don't plan on telling you.", growled the gothic angel readying her blades for battle. This was a rather great opportunity; if the demon sisters could bring down Stocking Anarchy here, they could go after Corset and stop him before he opens Hell's Gate. Since Kneesocks was already familiar with Stocking's attack pattern, she would have a slight edge right?

"Very well…then we'll just have to end you.", smirked the younger demon as she grasped her scythes and charged at the younger Anarchy Sister.

****Meanwhile…****

Sonic landed on the sidewalk of a four-way intersection, just three blocks away from the battle site where he and the demon sisters fought the ghost gator. Suddenly his blue quills started tingling as a sign that there was trouble ahead.

"_My quills…somethin' tells me Scanty and Kneesocks are in trouble._", he thought; as he clinched his teeth before darting his way towards the battlefield…

_****To Be Continued – In Episode 06!****_

**Next Time on Sonic Machete: The Fall and Rise of Panty & Stocking…**

**Kneesocks: "Gah—you've gotten stronger, huh…?!"**

**Stocking: "Nah, you're just slippin'!"**

**Scanty: "I'll teach you to make fools of us you pathetic angel!"**

**Sonic: "**_**Brief…where the heck are you…?**_**"**

_**Next time – In Episode 06!**_

**A.N: Brief's been kidnapped, the demon sisters run into Stocking, and Sonic's body is back to 100%...mostly. As True Blue darts to the battlefield, can Scanty and Kneesocks hold up against the gothic angel? And will they be able to rescue Brief in time?**

**All this and more, in next chapter!**

**I'm O-U-T-T-A Here**


	6. Eps 06 Transgressions of Anarchy Part II

**Panty Anarchy returns in 5 Chapter(s)…**

**A.N: Perfect! I now have a deviantart account with the title covers of two of my fanfics I'm working on. (One of them is this one.) BTW, I've been thinking about this while writing the chapters for this story, and I've noticed…Sonic doesn't have any names for his pair of katana machetes yet.**

**If you think of a good pair of names for True Blue's weapons, PM me when you get the chance.**

**Now, onto Part 2!**

_**("Open Your Heart" ~ plays in the background)**_

****Sonic Machete: The Fall and Rise of Panty & Stocking****

"**Episode 06 – Transgressions of Anarchy {Part 2}!"**

Kneesocks stood there; holding her ground and gripping her pair of black/gold scythes, as she glared at the gothic angel before her who happened to be her rival. Scanty kept her fingers locked on the trigger of her revolvers while also in a battle position, ready to strike at any moment. Both of them knew they were going to face Stocking sooner or later, but that opportunity couldn't have come at a better time.

Brief was kidnapped and the fallen angel was the only one who knew where he really was. But then again, so did they. "You know…this is quite an opportunity.", said Kneesocks while hiding a small smirk on her face, "You and your sister have been nothing but trouble to us. But thanks to your little betrayal, it'll make things that much easier to waste you to nothing…"

Stocking just stood there rolling her eyes as Scanty shot her a dirty look. "Scoff at us, will you?! Once we deal with you, Corset is ours!", growled the lime haired demon.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you…? If you're so powerful, why do we keep owning your demon asses every time we go at it…?", asked Stocking nonchalantly. Both Scanty and Kneesocks sweat dropped at that as they didn't know the answer to that question either. However tick marks suddenly appeared over their heads after figuring out how annoyingly snarky Stocking can be.

"You know the two of you should just hang it up…before you get owned by a real demon.", the gothic angel said; pointing Stripe I at Kneesocks. Scanty's blood began to boil due to the fact that Stocking was using the name 'demon' in a context that she knew; from her understanding, did not fit her. If she was a demon, she'd have black/gold katanas and look a bit like a demon. Right?

After clicking off the safety of her revolvers Scanty pointed them at the angel. "You are not a demon, nor will you EVER WILL BE!", she growled. Rounds of ammo were shot as the barrage of bullets came Stocking's way. The gothic angel swung and slashed them down using both Stripes I and II, as she deflected each and every shot that Scanty fired. "If you're not prepared to come at me…you will die.", stated Stocking.

Scanty had a look of frustration and shock as Kneesocks placed her hand on her shoulder. "As much as I love you my dear sister, it appears I'm better suited for close-quarters combat with the tawdry one…", she said. Scanty nodded as Kneesocks smiled before turning her attention towards the gothic angel.

"You're MINE!"

"COME AT ME, BITCH!"

_**(CLANG!)**_

Both of their weapons clashed with one another, as Kneesocks was gridlocked with Stocking. They soon broke off as each of them were slashing at each other in individual attacks. Kneesocks swung her left scythe upward as it clashed with Stripe I, then the demon saw an opening and went for a horizontal slash to Stocking's abdomen. The angel somehow dodged as she used Stripe II to push Kneesocks' right scythe to the ground, exposing her defenses. Before the angel could attack Kneesocks head-butted Stocking and knocked her to the ground. She of course kicked Kneesocks in the face as she swiped at the demon's cheek, only to get deflected by her left scythe.

_**(CLING!)**_

Another wave of slashes and parries from both the angel and the demon, as Kneesocks was keeping on Stocking's toes. "_She's never fought me like this before, did Corset do something to her?_", she thought. Stocking swung her katana upwards as Kneesocks ducked and countered with a sweeper kick after rolling over once. The gothic angel made it to her feet in a breakdance fashion while crossing blades with Kneesocks again.

Scanty wondered if she should get involved or not as the battle between her sister and Stocking, continued on. Kneesocks did everything to try and dodge the Anarchy sister's attacks, but found it more and more hard to do so. She now used her scythes to make another slash at Stocking, only cutting off a small lock of her blue/pink hair.

"…You're as good as dead.", she said with anger behind her monotone voice as Stocking thrusted her knee into Kneesocks' abdomen; knocking the demon down. She rolled to the left and right just as Stocking tried to stab her, before doing a handstand flip and making it back to her feet.

However, the battle was far from over. Stocking swung her Stripes in a furious upward and downward motion, as Kneesocks was trying to counter her attacks. Suddenly the middle of the stripped katana managed to make a big cut near Kneesocks' thumb, as she dropped one of her scythes. She tried gripping the other one with both hands while clashing with the gothic angel again, however it was quickly knocked out of her hand as it spun into the air before sticking itself into the ground.

_**(SHUK!)**_

"Sister!", growled Scanty as she ran to Kneesocks' aid. The sky blue haired demon was on bended knee while putting pressure to the bleeding cut near her thumb. Stocking approached the two of them while pointing Stripe I in their direction. "You two are about as useless as Geek Boy…", she muttered.

"So…it's come to this has it…?", stated Kneesocks, "How do you know Corset won't betray you like he did us with you? What could you possibly gain by serving him…?"

Stocking just closed her eyes while shaking her head. "You two are about to die and that's all you've got to say? I should feel sorry for you…but I don't…" Both Scanty and Kneesocks gritted their teeth as Stocking raised Stripe II in the air, preparing to cut the heads of the demon sisters. However before the sword came down upon them, it was deflected right out of her hand by another sword; a blue/white sword that resembled a katana when it's really a machete. The katana machete lodged itself into the ground right in front of the demon sisters as well as Stocking.

"There you two are! Can't believe you started the party without me!", said a voice as Scanty and Kneesocks turned around. There walking towards then in the distance was a spiny blue figure resting the blade of another katana machete on his shoulder, while gripping the hilt. His eyes were jade green, as his shoes were red and white, and his smirk could be recognized by everyone. He approached the weapon that was plunged into the ground, as he gripped the hilt and pulled it out. He then spun both of his blue/white pair of katana machetes before posing, as Sonic had now entered the fray…

"Sonic!", stammered Kneesocks as she managed to get up with the help of her sister. Stocking was a tad surprised even though she didn't show it, as she was looking at Sonic while analyzing his weapons.

"_So that's him…the angel hedgehog that's been traveling with Brief and these two whores._", she thought.

"Whoa, what happened to your thumb?", asked the hedgehog noticing the cut near Kneesocks' thumb.

"Me and Scanty were…battling Stocking, the girl you see before you…", replied the younger demon pointing at the goth. Sonic looked at Stocking with skepticism, as she looked nothing like the demon they say she claimed she is. "So that's Stocking, huh? Looks like a full blown angel to me!", he shrugged.

"Well, other than Panty…it's been a while since I met another fallen angel.", said the goth while resting Stripe I on her shoulder. Scanty turned to Sonic as she got closer towards him.

"You're going to have to fight her.", she said in a serious tone, "Whatever you do, do not drop your guard against her. She's stronger than she looks!"

"Thanks, I'll make a mental note of that. Sides, that's nothing new to me!", Sonic replied with a smirk.

"Meanwhile we've just found the bag of Panty pieces Brief was carrying. Until we find him we'll finish his task at collecting the remaining ones.", Kneesocks said. Sonic nodded as Scanty helped her sister, as the two of them decided to let the hedgehog carry on the remainder of the battle. Sonic looked at Stocking and noticed she was kind of cute, just like an angel would be…

"_Man, she's kinda cute. Too bad I gotta fight her…_", he thought.

****Meanwhile inside the highest room of the cross-shaped building…****

There stood a main office similar to the one back at the Section H headquarters in Daten City. We find a partially revived Corset as he was watching the events unfold upon a multi-monitor system. He had just seen the battle with the ghost alligator, as Sonic managed to defeat him with his newest attack.

"Quite an interesting angel he is…", smirked Corset, "I wonder how he'll fair against Stocking…?" The demon boss flipped through on another monitor, as he spotted the action unfolding in the south eastern portion of the city. He found Sonic as the demon sisters were leaving from a battle, of course the person they were battling before Sonic stepped in; was none other than the gothic angel herself.

"Speak of the devil…", he chuckled evilly at the screen.

****Back on the battlefield…****

"So you must be Stocking, right? Scanty and Kneesocks told me a lot about you.", said Sonic.

"Oh, really…?", replied the angel, "It's not wise to make assumptions about something you've heard through the grapevine, unless you heard it from the source itself…"

"Well I'm all ears sis, so what's this whole charade about anyway…?", shrugged the blue hedgehog.

"That information is none of your business I'm afraid, and neither is this fight. Of course…we can be a little more civilized about this one way or another…", replied Stocking nonchalantly.

"Civilized? Whoa—you're trying to negotiate with me?", asked Sonic a bit confused.

"It's a simple request blue boy; be a good boy and walk away from this so I won't have to hurt you, or…go with Plan B…", the angel stated. Sonic had a feeling this wasn't going to be made easy for him, then again; was anything he tried easy? Although he was not one to lay a hand on a female, when someone is calling out for his help, he was always there to lend a hand. And Brief was that someone…

"Sorry…", said Sonic in a sad smile that turned to a smirk, "But I never break my own rule here!"

Stocking thought it was a bit amusing that Sonic chose to stand against her, but at the same time she was also slightly annoyed. "So…you and those demon sluts are actually going through with this?", she asked in an unsure tone.

"Brief is my friend! And a fan of mine is also a friend of mine too!", Sonic replied. Stocking gripped the hilts of her blades as she stood in a fighting pose, prepared to fight Sonic. He of course gripped the hilts of his katana machetes while looking at the gothic angel before him.

"Okay blue boy…let's see how strong you really are.", she said in monotone as she made the first move. Sonic raised his blade as it clashed against Stocking's. They only gridlocked for a moment before they backed off each other before attacking again. The hedgehog dodged an upward slash from Stripe I while blocking a swing from Stripe II. A fury of stabs came his way as Sonic evaded and deflected them with his supersonic speed. "My turn!", he smirked as he went on offense as he swung his katana machete upwards causing the angel to sway in the opposite direction.

"_Damn, he's fast…_", thought Stocking as she evaded a slash coming in a sideways motion. Sonic crossed blades with the gothic angel some more, as both of them were reading each other's moves in almost like a synchronizing fashion. Stocking slashed left, Sonic dodged right, Sonic swung upward, Stocking blocked sideways. They both jumped backwards from each other while gripping the hilts of their blades. The two of them were almost an even match for each other in terms of skill.

"_She's good…_", thought Sonic while looking at Stocking, "_Something tells me that she hasn't shown her true power just yet…_"

"You're quick on your feet…I'll admit…", said the angel in a nonchalant monotone voice.

"Yeah. You're not too bad yourself…", replied Sonic. The gentle breeze blew past them, as their hair started fluttering in the wind. Neither of them knew the battle was not over as they both gripped their weapons tightly, ready for another round. "I'm not done with you yet…", said Stocking as she raised her stripes at the hedgehog.

"I'm ready for Act 2, let's go!", smirked Sonic while pointing his katana machete at the angel.

****Meanwhile onto the Demon Sisters…****

"Sister…are you sure it was a wise choice leaving Sonic with that toilet angel…?", asked Kneesocks.

"I'm not sure…", Scanty replied, "But I think he's strong enough to handle his own." They had left the battle the moment Sonic arrived, as they told him they would be searching the rest of the city for Brief; as well as Panty's pieces. They walked around for a bit until they came across a residential neighborhood. A park and a small playground were there, as there was also a sign that said; "Oten City Community Park & Apartments". Kneesocks rubbed her thumb as the wound was slowly starting to heal…

"How is it?", questioned Scanty as she looked at her sister's thumb. The cut didn't look as bad as it did earlier, but the pain wasn't as intense either. "It stings a little…", replied Kneesocks as Scanty started rubbing her thumb as she noticed drops of blood bleeding out.

The two started walking through the community park before finding a park bench. They sat on the bench as they looked at the surrounding apartment buildings. "We need to patch up that wound, otherwise you won't be able to fight at full strength when the time comes.", said Scanty.

"Indeed…", Kneesocks replied. The lime haired demon dug through her business suit for a small first aid kit, hoping that she had one on her. Luckily there happened to be one in her left pocket as she pulled out a small red box with a black cross on it. She opened the box as there were bandages, Band-Aids, and a small bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"Let me see your wound Kneesocks.", said Scanty as her younger sister moved her thumb away from the cut. She grasped the bottle of rubbing alcohol as she twisted the cap open. "This my sting a little bit…", said the older demon in a soft tone.

Kneesocks was ready even though she knows it'll hurt like hell, as Scanty poured several drops of the rubbing alcohol on her wound. The sky blue haired demon growled and hollered only for a moment as Scanty had a sad smile on her face. "You were cut by a holy weapon, so if we don't clean the wound, it could become infected.", she said.

Scanty then took out some of the bandages from the kit as she wrapped them around her sister's thumb, where the wound was. Kneesocks looked at her hand to see most of her thumb wrapped up in bandages. "Hn…that feels a bit better…", she said as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Of course my sister, taking care of you is one of my favorite things.", smiled Scanty.

"Oh do stop you're making me blush.", waved Kneesocks as her face did just that.

"Well then, shall we be on our way?", asked Scanty as she got up from the bench while holding her sister's hand. Kneesocks tried wiggling her thumb for a bit to see if she could move it somewhat. Luckily she didn't feel the pain as much due to the bandages, but she didn't want to overexert herself.

"I believe we shall.", she replied somewhat happily as Kneesocks stood with her sister. Scanty grasped the white bag of Panty pieces that she had while placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Let's find the rest of the pieces of this angel and look for Brief's whereabouts, then we'll deal with Corset and that other 'fake-demon' angel.", she said while looking warmly into Kneesocks' eyes.

"Absolutely…", she replied in the same tone.

****Back on Sonic's side…****

_**(CLANG!)**_

Sonic crossed blades with Stocking some more, as both of them were slashing at each other in a high-speed fashion. The hedgehog deflected strike after stab from the angel's katana, as he too countered with his own parries of his katana machete. After a combination of slashes, clashes, deflections, swings, and misses, both Sonic and Stocking swung both of their weapons at each other; as they were once again in another gridlock. Both of their bodies had a few cuts and bruises due to their heavy clashing, however it was rather amazing that they both still had fight left inside them.

"Other than that demon skank, you're the second person to match my skills…", stated Stocking while trying to force her stripe's power on Sonic's katana machetes.

"Oh? That's interesting.", smirked the blue hedgehog whole holding his own against the angel's power. The gridlock continued for a moment until they both broke away from each other; only to clash and cross blades with each other again. While deflecting each other's attacks and defenses, drops of sweat fell from their faces and bodies due to their hardcore clashing. Stocking never thought she would face an angel that was on her level in terms of sword-fighting; hell, Sonic would even give Kneesocks a run for her money. As the angel dodged another upward slash from the hedgehog; while clashing Stripe II with his other katana machete, she wondered why he was fighting this hard for a girl he knew nothing about.

Then it came to her.

He was doing this on Brief's behalf.

She knew Geek Boy couldn't fight her himself, let alone even try to. He was what he was; a useless geek that Panty threw away like a torn condom after a night of rough sex. So why was Sonic fighting on behalf of a boy who is so far off Panty's radar, that he's practically invisible…?

It didn't make sense.

She kept on her toes as Sonic made another slash at her, dodging most of his attacks while deflecting the others with her katanas. Most of her angel outfit had several tears in it from the previous slashes that hit her, along with a few red lines where the tears were. Stocking ducked underneath a stab from his katana machete, as Sonic dove downwards and head-butted the gothic angel. She fell to the ground dropping her stripes in the process before the speedy blue hedgehog, fell to his knees on top of her; pointing one of his blue/white katana machete at her face. Stocking turned her cheek as Sonic had a smirk on his face.

"Sorry sweetheart, guess I won this round…", he shrugged. Sonic moved the sword away from her face as he got up from atop the gothic angel. Though injured she was strong enough to get up on her own, as Stocking focused her power; and transformed her stripes back to her stockings.

"You really are stronger than I thought…", she said in monotone as a small smirk appeared on her face. Sonic twirled both of his katana machetes around before transforming them back into his two gold rings; which appeared on his fingers. "I could say the same about you.", he replied.

Both of them looked at one another for a moment as their bodies told the story about their clash. Stocking smirked a bit before turning heel and walking away, leaving Sonic confused. "Wha? Where ya goin'?", shrugged the hedgehog while raising a brow.

The angel stopped for a moment but never turned her head. "I'd tell you where Brief is hiding…but you haven't shown me your true power yet…", she replied in monotone.

"True power? What the heck does that mean?!", asked Sonic even more confused than before. Stocking disappeared down the dark intersection before he could even get a word out of her about Brief. Sonic just stood there as he took a deep breath while wiping small drops of sweat from his forehead.

"_I gotta feeling I'll be seeing her again…_", he thought.

****Stocking…****

The gothic angel walked up the street until she slumped against the wall of a small building. She was somewhat winded after that battle against Sonic, though she didn't want to show it in her exit; that'd be way too embarrassing. Stocking held her arm while letting off a heavy sigh, before looking towards the overcast sky before her.

"_I gotta feeling I'll be seeing him again…_", she thought as she rested against the wall.

_****To Be Continued – In Episode 07!****_

**Next Time on Sonic Machete: The Fall and Rise of Panty & Stocking…**

**Scanty: "You beat her?! You actually won against that toilet angel?!"**

**Sonic: "Yeah, but she said something about me not showing her my 'true power'."**

**Kneesocks: "Perhaps it was wise not to deal the final blow just yet, however there may be near future repercussions to deal with…"**

**Sonic: "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now let's find the rest of Panty's pieces and keep our eyes out for more ghosts."**

_**Next time – In Episode 07!**_

**A.N: Thanks for hanging in there, it took almost a whole week or two to update this chapter. This story may be slowing down a bit due to "traffic in other areas", but I'll keep it going as long as I can. Count on it!**

**And with that, I'm O-U-T-T-A Here**


	7. Eps 07 A New Plan of Action

**Panty Anarchy returns in 4 Chapter(s)…**

**A.N: Before we get started on the next chapter, let's review on what happened so far. Sonic battled against Stocking and won, for the moment anyway. However she tells him he's not strong enough for her to spoil where Brief is hiding yet, because of his lack of 'true power'.**

**So now he wonders; where can he achieve this 'true power' the gothic angel is referring to, and how? Let's see what happens next…**

_**("Open Your Heart" ~ plays in the background)**_

****Sonic Machete: The Fall and Rise of Panty & Stocking****

"**Episode 07 – A New Plan of Action!"**

Sonic walked the lonely streets of Oten City after battling Stocking and somehow managing to win. The bruises and cuts he received during the battle were not life threatening, but they did make his body ache just a little bit. His pair of katana machetes were now back to their regular form of being two golden rings on his fingers, as Stocking's word's still rang in Sonic's mind.

"_You haven't shown me your true power…_"

The hedgehog dwelled on those words as he tried to figure out just what she meant by that. "_Did I…hold back a little bit?_", he thought. Sonic thought that Stocking was holding back as well, but truth be told she was actually fighting seriously.

Though, not seriously enough to kill him…

In fact she was toying with him.

The only advantage Sonic really had over Stocking was his breakneck speed over her ace swordswoman skills. When they clashed with one another they were actually both on the same level for a brief moment. After dodging that last upward swing from Stripe I, Sonic looked at Stocking for a split second before head-butting her; causing her to blink and blush a little bit. She claims she's a demon…but is that really true? What the hell does this mean…?!

Sonic stopped in his tracks before folding his arms and thinking. "True power huh…so that's the catch?", he wondered while placing his finger on his chin.

He thought for a moment on what Stocking told him, but the more he did it the more frustrated he became. "I don't get this, what kinda true power is she talking about…?!", Sonic groaned in frustration.

"Ah! There you are!", shouted a voice as the blue hedgehog looked up to see the plus two that were substituted during the battle. Scanty came along with Kneesocks who's thumb was bandaged during the fight with Stocking; holding the bag of Panty pieces that Brief had left behind.

"Hey guys, what's up?", smiled Sonic, "Find anymore pieces while you were away from the action?"

"Not quite…but I believe the real question is; how did it go with you and that gothic angel…?", replied Kneesocks adjusting her glasses. Sonic scratched his head as he looked down on the ground for a moment. "Heh…I won b-"

"You WON?!", stammered Scanty as she was surprised that Sonic actually came out victorious against the fallen angel. A small frown appeared on the hedgehog's face because she cut him off, but shrugged like it was no big deal. "I won, but she got away before I could ask about Brief…", he finished.

"Hrrm. I suspected something like that to occur, however I know her to be the skilled yet elusive type. One of the most annoying traits I despise about her…", sighed Kneesocks.

"Fooey!", growled Scanty, "I suppose it can't be helped…"

"Well, not necessarily. She said if I had shown her my 'true power', she would've spilled the beans about where Brief was. But I don't know what the heck she means by it!", replied Sonic with a small tick.

"Perhaps she meant that you didn't go all-out during battle; nor did you deal the final blow, so why didn't you…?", asked Scanty in a stern voice while folding her arms. Sonic's tick was now replaced with a sweat drop, as he thought back to what Stocking had said about not showing his 'true power'. He didn't have it in him to kill her when he pinned her to the ground, it just didn't feel right to him to do so. Even if he wanted to, he knew that's not who he is. Eggman might have been a different story; but even so he would show mercy to the doctor if it came right down to it, though he knew he never really deserved it.

"I don't know…", was his reply, "…Something about her…"

"Hm, well…for the time being, let's head back to the condo and design a new strategy. Since we've defeated that ghost alligator as well as you; Sonic, holding off that tawdry angel, Corset is going to try his hardest to bring us down…", stated Kneesocks.

"Yes, and perhaps you can tell us more about the battle while we're at it.", Scanty added. Sonic shook his head a little bit as he walked along with the demon sisters, back towards the road leading back to the condo. "_Did I really hold back against Stocking? Or, was I being too nice…?_", he thought.

****Meanwhile in Corset's office inside the white cross-shaped building…****

"He defeated you? Hrrm, tis a shame…", said Corset while massaging his head in disappointment.

"I may have played a little too nice with him…but only because I wanted to see how strong he was.", Stocking replied in her defense.

"Well it's a good thing he didn't kill you my dear, otherwise I'd be in a real jam. However, you are not to face him again until I'm fully healed. Understood?", replied Corset. Stocking nodded as she took her exit out of the office. "Wait—before you leave!", said the demon boss as the gothic angel stopped in her tracks, "He's only going to get stronger from this point on, so you need to get stronger too my dear…"

"I'll make sure…", Stocking replied in monotone. She turned heel and walked out of the office shutting the door behind her. "_He's definitely a threat…he's as good as dead next time we meet…_"

****Back at the condo…****

Sonic flopped himself on the couch in exhaustion from the day he's had, as Scanty and Kneesocks sat elegantly on chairs that were in the living room. Chuck was on his back while drooling and looking at the ceiling, before turning his attention to Sonic and rolling himself towards him.

_**(BOP!)**_

"Huh, what's up…?", said the hedgehog as he looked down on the ground to see Chuck next to him.

"Perhaps our little green friend here wants you for something.", said Kneesocks as she notices the zipper mutt tugging on Sonic's shoulder; making "Chuck" sounds.

"C'mon dude, I'm too beat…", smiled the hedgehog in an exhausted tone as Chuck stopped pulling on his arm. The mutt had a look of pout on his face if you could call it that, as he bounced over to Brief's laptop before pushing it towards Sonic. He then tugged on the hedgehog's arm again trying to get his attention.

"Okay, okay, I'll bite.", sighed Sonic in defeat as he mustered up some strength and sat up. Chuck started pointing at the blinking red dot that was over the northwest area of the Oten City map. Sonic's eyes widened for a second as he slapped himself on the forehead.

"Son of a—I knew I was forgetting something!", he shouted aloud.

"Forgetting what?", questioned Scanty as she and her younger sister got up from their chairs. They both glanced at Brief's computer map of the city, as they noticed the blinking red dot over the northwestern area as well. Not only that; but the paranormal levels in that area were dangerously high.

"There must be a powerful ghost in that area…", said Kneesocks fixing her glasses.

"Powerful, just the way I like em'!", smirked Sonic; somehow catching a second wind.

"Before we set foot out of this home, we should devise a plan on how we're going to do this. That blonde angel's pieces still need to be collected as well as that boy, found!", stated Scanty while folding her arms.

"My sister is correct Sonic, what should are new plan of attack be? It wouldn't be wise for us to leave without a perfectly planned strategy.", the younger demon added. When it came to planning out attacks; Tails was usually the one that would give out the 411 about the enemy, before Sonic would devise the plan. In this case however, Sonic had to work out another method…

"Okay, let's do this…", he replied. He told the demon sisters that the plan of action was going to be divided into three phases. Phase One; they search around the northwest area as well as any nearby areas for any Panty pieces that they find, while keeping their eyes out and their guard up for ghosts. Phase Two; should the powerful ghost rear its ugly head, they are to fight it as a team and not try and take it on themselves, no matter how strong they think they are. Phase Three; look for Stocking AFTER they find all of Panty's pieces.

"I must say Sonic, I am quite impressed.", smiled Kneesocks after hearing the hedgehog's plan.

"Perfect! So we investigate the northwest area of the city for that blonde angel's pieces, first. Then, we take down the ghost in that area and any others that dare try to oppose us. And finally, once all of Panty's pieces have been collected; we hunt down that other filthy angel and demand that she tells us where that boy is, right?", Scanty elaborated.

"Absolutely!", smirked Sonic while giving a thumbs up.

"Then she'll lead us straight to Corset…that's brilliant!", replied Kneesocks even more impressed.

"So Sonic the Hedgehog, when shall we execute this new plan of attack?", asked Scanty; already in the mood for some demonic, hell-bent, well-deserved payback. The blue hedgehog stood on his feet as he looked into the eyes of the demon sisters; confident as ever, with a small touch of cockiness as well…

…Only to fall back on the couch with a tired look on his face.

"We'll leave…in two hours and a scene cut…", Sonic replied in a tired tone.

****Two hours and a scene cut later…****

Sonic and the demon sisters were on their way towards the northwestern area of the city, while keeping watchful eyes out for any Panty pieces that may have been lying around. While on the hike Sonic thought about the words that Stocking said to him after their battle, just what did she mean by him not showing her his 'true power'? "_I still don't get what she meant by that…unless…_"

And then…something clicked into the back of his mind…

**{Flashback}**

His quills blew into the wind as he gave the gator ghost the one thousand yard stare. "**Eh? What's with all this fockin' wind?! What the hell's goin' on?!**", growled the ghost as it had no idea what was happening. Kneesocks helped her injured sister as she glanced over at Sonic, and noticed his dramatic change in his power as an angel.

**{Flashback End}**

"H-Hey, Scanty? Kneesocks?" Both demon girls stopped in their tracks as their eyes turned on Sonic.

"What is it…?", asked Kneesocks fixing her glasses.

"Did you spot any of that angel's pieces?", added Scanty.

"Uh, no not that. Though…I wanna ask, have you two seen me use…my true power?", replied the angelic hedgehog. The demon sisters were a bit puzzled by what Sonic had asked them, but then they vaguely recall him in his 'transformed state' during the battle with the ghost alligator.

"Hmm…un…AH! Of course—it's coming back to me now!", clapped Kneesocks.

**{Flashback}**

Kneesocks helped her injured sister as she glanced over at Sonic, and noticed his dramatic change in his power as an angel.

"_This power…it's almost on the same level as…_"

Sonic's quills started to grow slightly, as they nearly stood up in a fashion identical to his super form. He crossed both of his katana machetes in a pose as the angel wings behind him, started to show their full appearance. A bright halo appeared over his head as a white angelic outfit appeared on his body. It was a white muscle shirt and white vest with two gold rings attached to his wrists; like Shadow's. His gloves were no longer visible; instead they were now white gauntlets, as white sport-like shorts appeared on his lower body. A silver choker with his insignia attached to a small chain was the last accessory to appear, as his red/white sneakers changed to a blue/white color scheme. He now had a small to medium pair of angel wings on his back as the gust of wind slowly died down, to reveal Sonic's new form.

**{Flashback End}**

"Your Angel Form…", the sky blue haired demon quoted, "You defeated that ghost alligator in your Angel Form. However you collapsed once the battle was over because your body didn't adjust to that kind of power. But looking at you now…"

Scanty recalled the memory of that battle too. Though she was injured and had to be picked up by Kneesocks, she saw a small glimpse of Sonic's new power. Could it be that the reason Stocking didn't give up any information about Brief's whereabouts; was because Sonic didn't fight her in his Angel Form?

"My…Angel Form?", questioned Sonic as he was a bit puzzled.

"Indeed…", replied Kneesocks.

"You fought that lower level twit using that newfound angelic power of yours. As far as true power's concerned, you've had it all along. So, now is the time to use it!", stated Scanty while pointing at Sonic.

"Wait, sister. Contrary to popular belief, Sonic was only able to achieve his angel form through someone close to him being in danger; like the time you were burnt by that ghost...", spoke Kneesocks.

"Don't remind me, Kneesocks…", groaned Scanty while sweat dropping.

"So…you're telling me the only way I can go into my Angel Form, is if one of you guys is in danger like before?", asked the blue hedgehog.

"Yes.", Kneesocks replied, "The time will come when you'll have to use your angelic power, so don't dwell on the frustration of not being able to bring it out at will. Just wait for now…"

"Meanwhile let's continue on with our plan of searching the city for Panty's pieces. We should be close towards the northwest area by now.", said Scanty while holding the bag of the blonde angel's pieces in her hand. Sonic and Kneesocks nodded in agreement as they followed the older lime haired demon.

An hour passed as the trio managed to collect over 100 pieces within that time; making the total Panty block count around 185 or so. Sonic and the demon sisters came towards an intersection inside the northwest area of Oten City, as they looked around for any signs of the ghost that was said to be here.

"Well, we're here…no sign of any ghosts yet.", shrugged the hedgehog.

"They probably know we're here but their just waiting for the right moment to attack.", Scanty stated. Kneesocks quietly slid off both of her knee socks as they transformed into her black/gold scythes. Scanty did the same with her panties as they changed into her Double Gold Spandex.

"It would be wise to assemble your weapons as well, Sonic.", Kneesocks stated.

"Ya ain't gotta tell a guy twice!", he replied as he pulled off his gold rings before they transformed into his pair of blue/white katana machetes. The three of them had their weapons in their grasp as they kept watch for any signs of attack from the supposed ghost in the area. All of the sudden a zap of lightning came Kneesocks' way; as Sonic used his body to tackle her down to avoid getting hit.

"**Oh my, looks like I've missed…**", said a low baritone voice. Scanty darted her eyes and her attention toward the location of where the voice came from; as well as its culprit. Out of the dark shadows of the intersection came a slender built ghostly figure with a lightning bolt across his chest. Sonic helped Kneesocks off the ground before looking up to see the ghost for themselves.

"I can tell by looking…you can't beat us.", said the hedgehog raising a brow. The ghost let off a low tone of evil laughter before placing his hands behind his back. "**Ku-ku-ku-ku…I take it you must be that blue angelic hedgehog Lord Corset told me about…? And those two girls over there are his failures of daughters as well…**"

"Shut your mouth, lesser ghost!", growled Scanty while pointing her revolvers at the slender being.

"We are High Class Commanders of Hell, and we will not tolerate such insults from any ghost or demon that ranks below us!", added Kneesocks in the same tone. Sonic kept a tight grip on the hilts of his blades as the ghost slowly approached the trio. It was to no one's surprise (not even his) that a battle was soon going to occur. The ghost stopped for a moment as he placed a hand on his lightning bolt chest.

"**My apologies…**", he replied while smirking, "**I did not think I would be fighting against High Class Demon Commanders from Hell. How amusing…**"

"Heh, how should we handle this one…?", asked Sonic turning towards Scanty and Kneesocks. At first they thought they should all attack at the same time and be done with the ghost; but the whole 'gangbang' barrage was a bit too Neanderthal, sides that was Panty and Stocking's thing. Then they thought since that lightning bolt attack came from a distance; that meant that this ghost was a long-range fighter, right?

That's when Kneesocks got an idea…

"You.", she pointed at Sonic causing a funny look to appear on his face.

"What? Whoa—whoa you can't me, could you?", stammered the hedgehog. Kneesocks looked back at the ghost as it had an intrigued look upon its face; if you could call it that. "Before you face me and my darling sister Scanty, you must first face Sonic…alone!", she declared.

"EHH?!"

"**Hmm, a one-on-one matchup between me and your angelic hedgehog friend you say…? Quite interesting to say the least.**", said the slender ghost. Sonic shook his head as he stepped forward while gripping the hilts of his katana machetes. He wasn't sure what Kneesocks was up to using this tactic to take on the ghost, but like it or not he had to trust her.

"Kneesocks, why is Sonic facing this fool on his own…?", questioned Scanty lowering her weapons.

"Not to worry my sister, you'll see why…", she replied with a small smirk. Sonic and the ghost stood a couple yards from each other, as the blue hedgehog gripped his pair of katana machetes while glancing at the ghost. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together, as he figured out just what Kneesocks was trying to do. "_Wait…I get it now…Kneesocks wants me to fight this creep alone, so it'll help me draw out my power from my Angel Form…_"

"**Alright angel hedgehog, shall we…begin?**", grinned the slender ghost as he unleashed a pair of electrified arm blades. Sonic huffed just a little bit before a small smirk appeared on his face, as he now knew what Kneesocks was trying to do. He spun both of his katana machetes around before doing a fighting pose with them in the utmost confidence.

"Bring it on, pal!", replied Sonic as his halo appeared over his head.

_****To Be Continued – In Episode 08!****_

**Next Time on Sonic Machete: The Fall and Rise of Panty & Stocking…**

**Sonic: "Crap! This guy's tougher than I thought! No matter how many times I slice him…his wounds…just keep healing!"**

**Thunder Ghost: "Come now blue hedgehog, don't tell me you've given me your all…?"**

**Kneesocks: "Sonic! You must use the true power of your Angel Form! Channel the thought of us being in danger as your key to victory!"**

**Thunder Ghost: "**_**The thought of being in danger you say…?**_**"**

_**Next time – In Episode 08!**_

**A.N: Writer's Block is a bitter sometimes, but at least I've gotten this chapter up n' running!**

**So Sonic's 'true power' that Stocking brought to his attention, is actually his angelic form that he used once before in his battle with the ghost gator. Now that Scanty and Kneesocks knows this, they're going to try and draw out that power from this battle with their newest ghost.**

**Will Sonic be able to draw out the true power he's looking for? Or will he fall victim to the shocking power of Corset's ghostly fiend…?**

**Find out next time!**

**I'm O-U-T-T-A Here **


	8. Eps 08 Thunderous Breakthrough

**Panty Anarchy returns in 3 Chapter(s)…**

**A.N: Quick shout-outs before we get started!**

**To Guest: Don't worry :) unlike my last attempt at trying to finish a story, this one's here to stay; and I'm doin' it all-the-way baby!**

**BTW, since this is the chapter where Sonic's pair of katana machetes; Thunder and Lightning, will have their full potential unleashed, why not list the types of new techniques he'll be able to do…**

_**Thunder Blitz:**_** A single upward slash attack; followed by a brutal combo of electrified parries and stabs. Great for taking down those mid-to-high level ghosts.**

_**Lightning Quake:**_** Sonic thrusts both katana machetes into the ground; causing a shockwave surged with electricity towards his enemies. It stuns big ghosts while destroying little ones.**

_**Eight-Way Storm:**_** A powered up and electrified version of 'Eight-Way Slash'; first seen in Chapter 4. Sonic leaps into the air and slashes the ghost in all eight directions while sending high amounts of voltage through their bodies causing extra pain. Great against ghost bosses.**

**Now…where were we…?**

_**("Open Your Heart" ~ plays in the background)**_

****Sonic Machete: The Fall and Rise of Panty & Stocking****

"**Episode 08 – Thunderous Breakthrough!"**

"Kneesocks, why is Sonic facing this fool on his own…?", questioned Scanty lowering her weapons.

"Not to worry my sister, you'll see why…", she replied with a small smirk. Sonic and the ghost stood a couple yards from each other, as the blue hedgehog gripped his pair of katana machetes while glancing at the ghost. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together, as he figured out just what Kneesocks was trying to do. "_Wait…I get it now…Kneesocks wants me to fight this creep alone, so it'll help me draw out my power from my Angel Form…_"

"**Alright angel hedgehog, shall we…begin?**", grinned the slender ghost as he unleashed a pair of electrified arm blades. Sonic huffed just a little bit before a small smirk appeared on his face, as he now knew what Kneesocks was trying to do. He spun both of his katana machetes around before doing a fighting pose with them in the utmost confidence.

"Bring it on, pal!", replied Sonic as his halo appeared over his head.

The ghost grinned even wider as it took off in a swift wind after the speedy blue angel hedgehog. As it raised one of its arm blades to slash at Sonic, he countered the attack using one of his katana machete.

_**(CLANG!)**_

A small surge of lightning emitted from the clash as Sonic and the slender ghost were now in gridlock mode. The ghost tried to force his power and his mass against the hedgehog, but Sonic was not backing down. With some quick thinking he raised his other katana machete a little bit, as he swung for the ghost's legs. This caused the gridlock to end as the ghost back-flipped from the attack, however Sonic dashed after him while making another slash at him. "**Ah…I see. So you're faster than you look…**", smirked the ghost while blocking the attack with his right arm blade; causing another burst of electricity to be emitted into the air.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, pal!", sneered Sonic as he clashed blades with the ghost. Each slash he delivered from upward to downward and everything in between was either evaded with ease, or blocked. Then Sonic saw what looked to be a quick window of opportunity as he swung both katana machetes in an 'X' slash pattern, hoping that would kill the ghost.

However the ghost crossed his arm blades in the same fashion, as he blocked the attack. This time a bigger burst of electricity was emitted.

"No Sonic! You won't be able to just attack him straight forward! Try to lower his defenses, first!", said Kneesocks from the sidelines. Sonic blocked another slash from the ghost's arm blades as he back-flipped out of the way for an incoming follow-up attack. Afterwards the ghost and angelic hedgehog were just a couple feet from each other, as Sonic huffed a little bit…

"Whew…you're stronger than I thought.", smirked the hedgehog while gripping the hilts of his blades.

"**Oh do tell me that's not your best, hm? I'm just getting warmed up…**", replied the slender ghost in a small chuckle. Scanty looked at the battle a bit worried thinking that she should jump in and help Sonic. However her sister told her that it was okay, because she knew that Sonic's true angel powers would come in time.

"Sister…I don't like this.", she said while biting the nail of her thumb anxiously.

"Trust me Scanty, Sonic will show his true power. Please give him time.", pleaded Kneesocks. Sonic gripped his katana machetes as he glared at the slender ghost with his arm blades. A slight breeze in the wind had brushed past them; signaling them that the battle was not yet over.

"Heh, I'm ready for Act 2.", smirked Sonic while raising his blades.

"**Very well…let's continue.**", the ghost replied.

Both of them came at each other in a blaze of speed; as Sonic swung his katana machete upward, while the ghost evaded the swipe. It then slashed its arm blade at the hedgehog's kidneys before being met with the other blue/white katana machete; and was blocked. Sonic flipped over the slender ghost before turning around and launching stabs and parries from behind the ghost. It however threw its arms backward to where the hedgehog was as he blocked nearly all the attacks; with more bursts of electricity being emitted. "_What's the deal?!_", growled Sonic in his mind, "_If I go left, he goes right. If I go up, he goes down! There's gotta be some way to break his attack pattern so I can hit him head on!_"

_**(SLASH!)**_

"GAAAAH!"

"SONIC!", shouted Scanty and Kneesocks as he suffered a slash to his chest from the left arm blade of the slender ghost, before he was sent to the ground. His body jolted a bit due to the slight voltage left behind from the attack as he tried to clutch his wound he received on his chest.

"**Oh my, that looks painful…**", said the ghost while having a fake smile. The demon sisters were about to come to Sonic aid, but he used his other hand to wave them away.

"I-I'll be fine…", he said while muttering a bit due to the red line across his chest. Sonic staggered to his feet while gripping one of his katana machete in his right hand; while trying to reach for his other one with his left. The slash mark did cause some pain as well as the amount of voltage he received from the attack. But knowing Sonic, he's willing to put his own life on the line for the ones he cares about…

"**Come at me blue one…the fun is just beginning!**", grinned the ghost in an evil tone. Sonic gritted his teeth as he glared at the slender ghost before him, but soon that grit turned into a smirk.

"Scanty! Kneesocks!"

Both demons looked at the hedgehog upon hearing him call their name. "I'm happy you guys wanna help out…but lemme take this one solo. If I do possess the 'true power' that you told me I already have, I gotta try and release it on my own.", he said.

"B-But your body…"

"Sonic is right Scanty…", Kneesocks replied to her older sister, "Let's let Sonic face this foe on his own. Perhaps this may be the only way his true power will surface. Once that low class fiend pushes him towards the limits of his power…that's when his true power will arise."

Sonic slowly circled around the slender ghost as it did the same. Both of them were watching each other with great intensity; waiting to make the first move so the other could strike them down. "_I know just attacking him head on will cause me to get another red line on my chest, so I gotta maneuver around his defenses so I can slash him where he's weak._", he mentally thought.

"**Hm-hm-hm…are you two sure you want this hedgehog to fight your battle with me? Or maybe, you don't think you're strong enough to handle me…? Which is it…?**", the ghost asked.

Both Scanty and Kneesocks had frowns on their faces as both of them were about to speak. "Neither!", Sonic replied for them before they could reply for themselves.

"**Oh? And what makes you certain that you will win this battle…?**", questioned the ghost.

"I don't think I'll win…", Sonic answered, "I KNOW it!"

The slender ghost grinned as it readied its long arm blades while Sonic gripped the hilts of his katana machetes. Without a word both of them lunged at each other while crossing blades with one another. Sonic dodged an uppercut slash from one of the ghost's arm blades, as an opening appeared.

This time—he went for it!

_**(SLASH!)**_

He slashed the slender ghost across its chest as he did on Sonic, while the blue slash effect from the attack faded away. A smirk appeared on the blue hedgehog's face as he attacked again—this time to finish off the ghost. However just as Sonic was about to launch his next attack, the slash mark upon the ghost's chest…had disappeared.

"Oh no…", murmured Kneesocks while she was watching the battle.

"What's the matter…?", Scanty questioned.

"Those are Ghost Rejuvenation Powers.", replied Kneesocks, "Even if they are affected and hurt by angel weapons, they can fully heal their wounds unless you totally destroy them to the core."

Scanty was shocked by what she heard; she automatically thought it was Corset's doing. "Bastard!", she growled, "This'll make it harder for us to fight this weakling of a ghost!"

"Even if we were to assist Sonic in battle, what good can our weapons do against him? In fact they'll just make his abilities even stronger than they are now.", the sky blue haired demon continued.

"Double fodder…there's got to be something we can do…", replied Scanty clenching her teeth.

Back on the field Sonic was slashing away at the ghost as it used its arms blades to block every swing from every direction. The ghost then struck back as the blue hedgehog curled into a ball and spun underneath the ghost to try and attack from behind again. Sonic slashed left as the ghost countered emitting a burst of lightning in the process. Sonic then slashed right as the ghost countered again, emitting another lighting burst in the process. "_What the hell is goin' on?!_", Sonic growled mentally in his mind as he was trying to figure out why his attacks weren't landing.

However that soon changed as he had missed with an upward slash only to receive on across his hip. Sonic had dropped one of his katana machete as he fell to his side, clutching at his hip where the red line from the slash was. The slender ghost stood down as it smirked at the downed-but-not-out Sonic. He growled in pain because the slash he received sent another round of voltage through his body.

"**What's wrong hedgehog…? I thought you were stronger than this…**", said the ghost as it slowly approached Sonic. The hedgehog used one of his katana machete to stand himself up by gripping the hilt with both hands, and sticking the blade into the ground.

He gritted his teeth as he looked at the smirk that was upon the ghost's face.

And that when he remembered what the angel had said to him…

"_You haven't shown me your true power…_"

"_You haven't shown me your true power…_"

"_Why…why can't I even touch this guy…?! I only slashed him once and he was able to heal…_"

"_You haven't shown me…you haven't shown me…_"

"_Where the hell is my true power…?!_"

As Sonic was still on bended knee, Scanty couldn't help standing there and letting him fight alone against the ghost any longer. "That's it—I'm going in!", she said even though Kneesocks protested against it.

The lime haired demon drew her black/gold revolvers as she shot at the slender ghost, despite the fact that demon weapons do no good against ghosts; at least in their case. The slender ghost just smirked as he swatted the bullets away with his arm blades with ease, before sending a bolt of lightning directly at the older demon.

"SISTER!", yelled Kneesocks as she jumped into the way of the attack. More than 5000 volts of electricity from the attack surged through the younger demon's body, as she screamed in pain. Sonic and Scanty yelled her name as the younger demon's body went limp and crashed onto the ground.

"**That was a rather foolish choice you've just made demon! And now you have paid the price for it! None of you shall make it to Lord Corset, alive! This field shall be your TOMB!**"

As the ghost laughed Scanty came to her sister's aid and turned her burnt body over. She coughed a small puff of smoke while Sonic managed to make it to his feet, and stagger to where she was. "K-Kneesocks!", he cried with a strain in his voice as he dropped the katana machete he was holding.

Scanty looked at her younger sister, as her eyes slowly started to open. "Sc…Scan…ty…", she said.

"Kn-Kneesocks!", Scanty replied with tears beginning to form, "Please, stay alive! I've never had a charming sister like you and if you die…I'll…never will."

A small smile appeared on her face as the younger demon glanced at her older sister. The two of them had always been close, and shared a strong bond of sisterhood. They always looked out for one another through thick and thin, through good and bad; even when the angels derailed their plans. "Scan..ty…don't cry for me…", said Kneesocks in a raspy tone, "I don't like it…when my…sister cries…"

"B-But I can't help it. I love you too much to lose you!", sobbed Scanty. Sonic was almost feeling like crying as well, however that was replaced with a feeling of…hatred. He angrily turned his attention towards the slender ghost that was bored over the dramatic scene that was taking place.

"**This is pathetic!**", he groaned, "**If you would allow me to kill you both, you wouldn't have to worry about losing your precious sibling. However if you really truly care for her, I'll be happy to grant your wish and allow you to die together...**"

Sonic growled at the ghost while clenching his teeth as well as his fists. Drops of blood fell to the ground from the slash marks he's received in his chest; and on his hip near his kidneys. Again the echo of what Stocking had said to him after their battle still rang in his mind, as Sonic began to close his eyes…

"_You haven't shown me your true power…_"

"_I can't allow this to go on anymore…_"

"_You haven't shown me your true power…_"

"_This has to stop…and it has to stop now!_"

"_You haven't shown me…you haven't shown me…_"

A rumble of thunder was heard from the sky as Sonic still gripped his fists while having his eyes closed. Scanty was still down on her knees by her sister Kneesocks, who saved her life by jumping into the path of the lighting strike that was heading her way. The slender ghost looked at the sky a bit confused as to what was going on, because the thunder was booming a bit louder than before; and closer than before.

Pretty soon a blue and white aura surrounded Sonic as his feet were still planted on solid ground. However his head was now hung low though he still gripped his fists, as both of his katana machetes were on the ground. "**Hrrm? What could this…be?**", wondered the ghost as the aura surrounding Sonic became stronger. Flashes of lightning started appearing in the clouds around the area he was in, as a growl of anger escaped his lips.

His quills started dancing in the air before shouting a battle cry towards Heaven; as a powerful bolt of lightning struck his body. The angelic aura became a bit denser as the slash marks on his chest and hip faded away. His arms were now covered in angelic white gauntlets while his gloves had disappeared from existence, leaving only a golden ring on both his wrists. Sonic's chest was now covered in all white with a white muscle shirt covered in a white vest, with a choker around his neck with his insignia on it. His bottoms were all white as he was now in white sport shorts and blue/white sneakers; only this time, they were wing-tipped.

Both of his angelic katana machetes floated to his hands as the hedgehog gripped the hilts of his blades. The blades themselves had flickers and flashes of lightning emitting off of them; as if they were lightning infused. Scanty looked up from her sister Kneesocks, as she too glanced at what was happening.

"That's…Sonic's…true…power…", said the injured demon. Scanty looked at Sonic in awe after the thunderbolt had left and the smoke had cleared. It revealed a blue hedgehog with angel wings and a halo on its head; along with two electrified blue/white katana machetes, and wing tipped sneakers.

"This…power is unreal…", she gasped, "Just what kind of angel is he…?"

The slender ghost stammered a bit as well on Sonic's angelic transformation, however he had a smirk on his face because he knew the battle was about to get a bit more interesting. "**Well, well…so you've managed to power up a bit, haven't you? I suppose now you're going to fight me a bit more seriously, hm?**", he assumed while asking. Sonic said nothing as he glared at the ghost while a sparking angelic aura surrounded his body, while gripping the hilts of his lightning infused blades.

He slowly approached the ghost while still keeping his glare on him. However in midway approach his frown from his glare…turned into a smirk. Sonic then crossed his blades together as a powerful burst of lightning was emitted from them.

"I've got the power!", he sneered, "Say 'aello to my lil' friends; THUNDER AND LIGHTNING!"

****Meanwhile on a roof top several blocks from the battle…****

Stocking was looking down towards where the battle was taking place, as she felt the electrified power coming from Sonic. A small smirk then appeared on her face…

"Well blue boy…now you've gotten my full attention…", she whispered.

_****To Be Continued – In Episode 09!****_

**Next Time on Sonic Machete: The Fall and Rise of Panty & Stocking…**

**Sonic: "Man, this power's amazing! So this must be the true power that Stocking girl wanted me to show her during our fight, eh?"**

**Scanty: "You've actually done it…I didn't think an angel like you would be this strong…"**

**Thunder Ghost: "This can't be! Is this my end?!"**

**Kneesocks: "I knew…he could do it…"**

**Garterbelt: "Looks like it's time for me to do what the Lord has assigned me to do!"**

_**Next time – In Episode 09!**_

**A.N: Thunder and Lightning have finally, arrived! Not only has Sonic discovered what his true power is, but his outfit and weapons got a special electrified power boost. Scanty claims that he may be the most powerful angel on earth, and if that's so, will Stocking get what she wanted from him when they face one another again?**

**Wait until next time to find out!**

**You know me, O-U-T-T-A Here**


	9. Eps 09 The Search Continues

**Panty Anarchy returns in 2 Chapter(s)…**

**A.N: Things are about to get a lil' more intense as the story continues. I'm actually surprised I've made it this far, but I don't plan on turning back now!**

**Sonic's in Angel Mode with Thunder and Lightning and fighting a powerful ghost, Brief's still missing, Panty's pieces are still out there to be collected, and Stocking's spying on Sonic now that she's seen a glimpse of his true power; and wonders if she should confront him.**

**And guess what…**

**Garter's comin'!**

**Tis gonna be a wild ride…**

_**("Open Your Heart" ~ plays in the background)**_

****Sonic Machete: The Fall and Rise of Panty & Stocking****

"**Episode 09 – The Search Continues!"**

"**J-Just who are you…?!**", stammered the slender ghost while raising its arm blades in defense. Sonic stood still as he gripped the hilts of his two lightning infused katana machetes; now known as Thunder and Lightning. The hedgehog pointed his right blade (Lightning) at the ghost while having his angelic aura increase by leaps and bounds within each passing second.

"It's funny…", he said in his usual tone with a smirk, "How one minute bad guys think they've got us right where they want us. And, bam! Total 180!"

The slender ghost gritted his supposed teeth while slowly backing away from the hedgehog. However he knew that Sonic slashed him before and was able to heal instantly; thanks to the regeneration ability that Corset had given him. "**Meh…heh-heh-heh-heh…**"

"Mind tellin' a guy what's all the maniacal chucking about?", asked Sonic while raising a brow.

"**Foolish imbecile…it doesn't matter how strong you've gotten in this short amount of time. I'll show you just how weak you still are!**", sneered the slender ghost while crossing his long arm blades in a fierce battle position. Scanty was still on the ground with Kneesocks as the injured demon was able to sit up thanks to her. Though her body was still charcoaled from the lightning blast she took, she was able to come to, to see Sonic's 'true power'.

"S-Sister! How are you…feeling…?", asked Scanty.

"Slightly dazed…", she replied, "But I'm okay…" Scanty looked back at Sonic while noticing the small sparks of lighting coming from the tips of his katana machete, and even off the hilts themselves.

Truly now, he was a force to be reckoned with.

"_His power is really something else…more so than those toilet angels. Although I slightly disagreed with my sister when she said that he had the power he was looking for all along, I never thought I'd see it with my own two eyes. Sonic…make this low class fool of a ghost regret ever facing you in battle._"

Both Sonic and the slender ghost looked at one another for a moment, as the tension between them began to grow. Then in a gust of wind, the two of them came at each other the way two powerful warriors would. As both of their weapons clashed against one another, they emitted strong bursts of lightning more so than before. Sonic slashed at the slender ghost with twice the speed as before; making it harder for him to evade or even block the attacks.

The hedgehog saw an opening as he sweep kicked the ghost causing it to fall, then slashed upwards at its body which caused a surge of lightning to appear, as it tossed the ghost upwards before slamming onto the ground. "What's-a-matta'? Can't keep up?", chucked Sonic as he slowly approached the staggering ghost with lighting still flowing through his blades. Now that the battle was turning in his favor thanks to releasing his true power, Sonic's confidence spiked to a level that it's never been at before.

The slender ghost growled as it staggered to its feet, while having a long slash mark from its right leg to its left shoulder. "**Feh, so now you think you're a hot shot just because you've gotten stronger, do you…?! Well you'd better enjoy it blue one, because that'll be the only free shot you have at me!**", it sneered.

Sonic just shrugged as the ghost was prepared to attack again; upon healing the slash mark wound it had received from the blue hedgehog earlier. The ghost launched its arm blade in the direction of his kidneys, as Sonic blocked the attack with ease.

A frown appeared on its face as the ghost violently slashed at the hedgehog again and again, only to come out with the same result of the attacks being deflected by his katana machetes. Sonic cut the ghost again with a vertical slash, as a surge of lightning was emitted into the air, as well as off the blade...

"You're through!", smirked the hedgehog as he slashed at the slender ghost again; while another burst of lightning was emitted from the blade.

The demon sisters were amazed at how well Sonic was handling the battle. He dodged every slash that the desperate slender ghost made at him; from left to right, up to down, and even diagonally.

"How did he get this good, this fast?" they wondered.

Sonic continued to toy with the ghost by blocking all of his attacks with Thunder and Lightning, but was slowly getting a little bored in the process. "As much as I wanna play with you a little longer, this is getting pretty old pretty fast.", he said with a bored expression.

"**What?! How dare you! You haven't the slightest idea of how powerful I truly am!**", growled the ghost in its defense. It was painfully obvious where the battle stands at this point; as Sonic didn't have a single scratch on him, whereas the slender dual arm bladed ghost, had slash marks almost all over his body. Not only that, but his body couldn't heal them as fast enough as it could before.

"Ah-ha-ha! It appears you've met your match you lower level fiend!", teased Scanty as Kneesocks slowly nodded in agreement. It can be said without a shadow of a doubt, that Sonic had this ghost right where he wanted it to be. Now the only thing that was left to do, was to finish the job.

"Since you're THAT desperate to attack me, I'll just stand here and not move. I took a free shot at you so the least I could do is let you take a free shot at me.", shrugged the angelic hedgehog.

The ghost thought he was bluffing at first but Sonic was dead serious. He thought that this would be his opportunity to redeem his embarrassment and slash that cocky hedgehog to pieces. The slender ghost smirked as he decided to take Sonic up on his offer. "**Very well hedgehog…I hope you don't regret it!**"

Sonic stood still like he said he would, as the demon sisters looked on while the ghost charged at the blue hedgehog. "W-What is he doing?! Why isn't he attacking?!", gritted Scanty while being a bit anxious about the situation. Kneesocks placed her hand on her shoulder before looking at her older sister.

"Look closely sister…", she replied.

Scanty took her sister's word for it as she looked closely at what Sonic was doing. The first thing she noticed is that he didn't have his blue/white pair of katana machetes anymore. Instead, they were now back to ring form, as they were firmly on his fingers. The ghost let off a battle cry of vengeance as his speed increased while rapidly approaching Sonic, but True Blue stood as calm as the wind around him.

"His weapons…they aren't in his hands anymore! What is he thinking?!", she stammered.

"Scanty, please stay calm…", replied Kneesocks.

"He can't just stand there and do nothing while that ghost attacks him! Why would he allow this?!", asked Scanty in a bit of an hysterical tone. Kneesocks placed her index finger on her older sister's lips while kissing her cheek. At that moment Scanty calmed down as she looked into her younger sister's eyes…

"This battle is over…", she replied quietly, "Just watch…"

The slender ghost jumped into the air just as it was within a couple feet of Sonic; raising both of its long arm blades into the air. "**Now DIE YOU FOOLISH HEDGEHOOOOG!**"

_**(SHUK!)**_

All of the sudden the ghost was just several inches away from cutting Sonic, but the expression he had on his face told an entirely different story. He looked down at his abdomen and saw that a blue/white katana machete, had gone completely through it with its blade coming out through his back. There were sparks of lightning emitting off the blade as well as the hilt, as a smirking Sonic gripped it with both hands.

"It's all over now…", said Kneesocks while Scanty looked mouth agape. What happened next must have been the coolest way to end a battle, if you're the hero of course. Sonic ripped the blade out of the abdomen of the ghost with one hand before transforming his other ring into his second katana machete. Then he gripped both blades while slashing the slender ghost in all eight directions using an electrified version of his basic technique…

"EIGHT-WAY STORM!", he shouted as he completed the attack before back flipping out of the way from the explosion that was soon to occur. Volts and currents of electricity caused from the assault prevented the ghost from healing his body; thus making the damage permanent, and painful.

"**YOU LIARRRR!**" _(**Explosion!**)_

Sonic rested one of his katana machete on his back while having the other pointed towards the ground. A short whistle was heard from his lips as he watched the sky fill with the debris of the dead ghost. "Ashes to ashes…", he whispered as he transformed his weapons back to ring form.

Scanty helped Kneesocks to her feet as the hedgehog turned around to see them approaching. A smile appeared on his face at the fact the injured demon could walk under her own power a little bit.

"Bravo Sonic, Bravo! That was truly amazing!", praised Scanty.

"I agree with my sister…you have found and mastered your true power.", Kneesocks added.

"Well I dunno about all that, but I'm just glad that you're okay. For a second there we thought we almost lost you back there Kneesocks…", replied Sonic while smiling.

"For a brief moment there we almost did.", said Scanty while having a sad smile on her face. Sonic looked at his body where the slash marks he got from the ghost were, and noticed they weren't there anymore. Not only that but he looked at himself and saw that he was still in Angel Mode, and hasn't passed out like he did once before. "_I must be adjusting to these powers faster than I thought…_", he thought.

"What's the problem…?", asked Scanty a little confused at what Sonic was doing.

The hedgehog snapped out of what he was thinking while looking at the lime haired demon. "Oh, uh it's nothing.", he replied, "Just kinda weird that I'm still wearing my angel swag and haven't passed out yet."

"Maybe that's because you've adjusted to your power. Unlike before you've now gained the ability to control it…", Kneesocks started.

"No way, you think?", replied Sonic with a look of confidence on him.

"There's only one way to know for sure…", said Scanty while pondering the thought, "Power down."

"What—wha?", retorted the hedgehog.

"If you power down and are able to power back up with no issues, then you truly know how to control your angelic powers. And the only way to know that is for you to power down.", replied the older demon.

"My sister is right Sonic, so…just try it.", added Kneesocks. Though a little skeptical about the decision Sonic powered down his angel form back to his base form. He noticed that his arm didn't feel cramped or even ached like it did when he first transformed, so to him that must have been a good sign. "Good work, now power yourself back up.", said Scanty as her sister watched as well.

"I'll try…", replied the hedgehog. Sonic clenched both of his fists as he tried to remember what motivated him to transform in the first place. He closed his eyes as he tried his hardest to think back on what he did to trigger the transformation.

"_Scanty getting burned…Kneesocks taking that lightning bolt for us…_"

He focused hard on those two instances as he suddenly had to get into a horse stance to do so. A burst of angelic aura started to appear, as well as sparks of lightning from his own body. "Focus Sonic…focus on whatever motivated you to transform!", said Scanty.

Sonic did just that as he focused harder and harder on those two things. The pattern of Scanty getting burned by the ghost alligator; as well as Kneesocks taking that thunderbolt from the slender ghost, was etched in the back of his mind. Suddenly his aura became brighter to the point where the demon sisters had to cover their own eyes.

"_Scanty…Kneesocks…Scanty…Kneesocks…_"

While gritting his teeth Sonic shouted the names of both demon sisters towards the heavens, causing a large burst of angelic aura to become emitted. His halo appeared over his head as well as the small sparks of lightning that soon appeared afterwards. He looked at his body and noticed that he was back in his white muscle shirt with the matching vest and sport shorts.

His arms were back in his white gauntlets like they were before; with the absence of his white gloves and the acceptation of the rings on his wrists. Angel wings had sprouted from his back as their white color was just as bright as the sun itself.

Waves of angel aura bounced off his body as Scanty and Kneesocks slowly moved their arms from their eyes. "S-Sister! His power has returned!", stammered Scanty as the younger demon girl looked at the blue hedgehog in awe. Little did the group know; that just behind a building a block from where they were, Stocking was watching what happened as well…

"…Son of a bitch…", she muttered under her breath.

****A little while later…****

Sonic and the demon sisters were back at their Base of Operations inside their condo (it was nightfall at the time), as they rested their bodies from the hard fighting that they've gone through in the past few days. Kneesocks was laying on the couch while Scanty bandaged up her burns from the lightning bolt that she took; that was meant for Sonic as well as her sister.

Sonic of course was sitting on the floor while doing a little bit of stretching; making sure his reflexes were limber in case he needed to be anywhere in a flash.

Even though most of Corset's 'defenses' were gone, their mission was far from over. Brief was still missing and was somewhere in the city, Stocking is still at large and is the only person who knows where he truly is, and finally Panty; her remaining pieces are still out there waiting to be collected.

All of this was still etched in the minds of Sonic and the demon sisters, but they knew in their heart of hearts that they would not let it come to this. "Hey…how's your sister doing over there…?", asked Sonic.

"She's okay…thanks for asking.", replied Scanty while wrapping the last coat of bandages around her sister's arms. It was a good thing there happened to be a brown jacket with a hoodie inside the empty closet beside the kitchen; as Scanty helped Kneesocks put it on to conceal her bandaged body.

"Sister…how long must I wear this…?", sighed the light blue haired demon, not liking the jacket at all. Scanty gave her a loving smile as she tapped her on both of her cheeks. "Not to worry my sister.", she replied, "Once those nasty wounds heal, you'll be back to yourself in no time."

If there was one thing Kneesocks knew about her big sister; was that she knew how to make her happy. They both gave each other a hug as Kneesocks patted Scanty on the back. "Thank you…", she said in somewhat of a quiet whisper.

"Actually, we should be thanking you. If you hadn't stepped in when you did, me and Sonic would've met our end at the dreadful hands of that ghost.", replied the older Akuma.

"That was a pretty gutsy move you pulled back there. Thank goodness it didn't get any worse than it could have been...", added the blue hedgehog approaching the girls.

Kneesocks looked at Sonic while having her arm around her sister. "I'm glad too…", was her reply.

"That bastard…", growled Scanty while thinking about what their father and former boss had put them through ever since they came to Oten City. From sending ghosts to kill them, to having their former angelic enemy turn to their side and make Corset cast them aside like 'has-beens'. It's been a rather rough journey for the lime haired demon girl to say the least; and to top it off, she still had that scar on her face from what Panty did to her before this whole thing kicked off…

"I know how you feel…", said Sonic quietly as he placed a hand on Scanty's shoulder, "But you can't let this get to you. We will find Brief as well as deal with Corset, but first we gotta look for the rest of Panty; and possibly deal with Stocking."

"I agree with Sonic, but we should rest our bodies for now. Come sunrise tomorrow morning we will begin our hunt for the boy, as well as Panty…", stated Kneesocks. Scanty looked at both her sister as well as Sonic before sighing heavily and closing her eyes. Maybe a little bit of rest might be just what she needed to help her cool off, after everything that's happened up to now.

"Perhaps you're right.", she replied before a small smile appeared on her face, "After all; early to bed and early to wake, makes a lady smart, pretty, and great!"

Kneesocks smiled while Sonic smirked, as the three of them prepared themselves for the rest that they were going to need for tomorrow. Chuck of course was curled up into a green zipper ball while napping in front of Brief's open laptop, while Scanty and Kneesocks made accommodations to the couch and made it a bed. (After discovering that it was a pull-out couch, which they didn't find out until Sonic found a small handle on the left side of it.)

As it got later both demon girls were sleeping together on the let-out couch in their nighties that they packed for just such an occasion. While snuggling up they noticed that there was a little more room than they thought it was going to be. "Um…Sonic?", said Scanty as the hedgehog was removing his shoes during this time.

"Huh?", he replied.

It felt a little embarrassing for what she was about to ask him, as Scanty blushed a little at the thought. She indeed had more room on her side of the bed than Kneesocks, but even so, the thought of Sonic sleeping with her was a bit…exciting. "I-I have some extra sleeping room if you want it…", she said.

"R-Really? Thanks!", replied the hedgehog as he slowly approached the bed. Sonic climbed into the sheets with Scanty as she made a little extra room for him to get in, without waking her sister who was already asleep at the time. Sonic laid his long quills on the pillow of the bed as he slowly drifted to sleep along with Scanty; who was blushing because he was sleeping right beside her.

"_I can't believe his body is so close to mine._", she thought. Several thoughts went into her head as the blue hedgehog she 'supposedly' has a crush on, was only an inch from her own body. It's not like she couldn't go all the way for it, right? But if she did…what would Kneesocks think…?

More importantly, what would Sonic think…?

She was not like that blonde slut of an angel, nor would she even dare to be. Scanty had much more class and sophistication than her angelic counterparts, and would never stoop to their level when it comes to men. However something about Sonic made her wanna sling her panties off and ride him all night long, but…what would he think of her if she did such a thing?

She shook off the thought for now as Scanty slowly rested her head on her pillow. "Goodnight Sonic…", she said in a soft tone as the hedgehog's ear perked up upon hearing his name.

"Goodnight Scanty…", he replied in the same tone, as his voice made her squeal cutely in her mind.

****Meanwhile in Daten City at the church that was a former home to the angels…****

Garterbelt was standing at the pulpit as the whole sanctuary and church was empty. No more arguing and bickering was heard between the two sisters, and neither was the occasional 'bedspring' and humping noises coming from Panty's room. It felt lonely without them living in the church with him, though he would always yell at them for fooling around like they always would.

He still couldn't believe that Stocking was a demon, and why would she drop that kind of bomb on him as well as Brief before she left with Corset to Oten City? It didn't make any sense at all!

The afro preacher scratched his signature hairdo as he decided in his heart what he was about to do. Even though, he knows he is not going to like it.

He opened the doors of the church; literally, as he approached the angel's ride; See-Through. After stepping into the car upon grasping the keys, he turns on the Humvee and cranks up the engine.

Seconds later he blazes a trail down the highway as if he's guided by some kind of compulsion, as he passes the interstate sign that reads: "Daten & Oten Outlands".

Garterbelt's on his way to Oten City…

"Here I come, bitches!"

_****To Be Continued – In Episode 10!****_

**Next Time on Sonic Machete: The Fall and Rise of Panty & Stocking…**

**Sonic: "There's only 100 more pieces left to find! So let's do this!"**

**Scanty: "Corset, I'll see to it that you pay for the suffering you brought us!"**

**Kneesocks: "Hn…where is that strange motorized engine coming from…?"**

**Stocking: "Now…let's see how strong you truly are, blue boy…"**

**Corset: "That angel hedgehog is becoming a nuisance. It appears I may have to deal with him myself should things get any more out of hand…"**

_**Next time – In Episode 10!**_

**A.N: Sonic and the demon sisters are gearing up for one hell of a search for not just the remaining Panty pieces, but for Brief as well. Does Scanty possibly have feelings for Sonic? And does he even know or is even aware that she possibly has feelings for him?**

**And Garterbelt is coming. What role will he play in this story when he arrives in town? All this as well as a rematch between Sonic and Stocking, next time!**

**I'm O-U-T-T-A Here**


	10. Eps 10 Laying Down the Ruuruules

**Panty Anarchy returns in Next Chapter…**

**{Sonic: Here's where the game gets serious! Sorry, but play time's over!}**

**{Kneesocks: Indeed Sonic, it is time we lay down our own brand of ruuruules in a method that works rather well with demons.}**

**{Scanty: Corset shall rue the day he betrayed us for that pathetic excuse of a fake demon-angel!}**

**{Brief: Guys…please…there's not much time left…}**

**{Garterbelt: Hmph…looks like everything's goin' accordin' to plan…}**

**{Corset: My body's almost complete! Soon Heaven and Earth shall be mine, and I won't fail this time! Eyahahahaha!}**

**{Stocking: Blue boy…I'll make you show me your true power…}**

**{All: Time to lay down the RUURUULES!}**

_**("Open Your Heart" ~ plays in the background)**_

****Sonic Machete: The Fall and Rise of Panty & Stocking****

"**Episode 10 – Laying Down the Ruuruules!"**

The next morning Sonic and the others got up as they prepared themselves for the task at hand. They were first going to travel throughout the rest of Oten City for the remaining Panty pieces, then heavily search for Brief's whereabouts, and finally; revive the blonde fallen angel and track down Stocking.

'This plan was sure to come through' thought the demon sisters as Scanty slipped on her new business suit; with a new pair of panties to match, and Kneesocks doing the same. (Only having her usual knee socks like always.)

Sonic did some stretching by the door so his body could stay limber, and his reflexes to be quick. He looked at the demon sisters as a small smirk appeared on his face. "You ready to roll?", he asked.

"Absolutely.", replied Kneesocks already dressed with the exception of her bandages on her arms and most of her body, and also not having her glasses on.

"So Sonic…are you ready to execute the plan then?", Scanty asked with a small smirk. Sonic gave her a thumbs up reply which answered her own question for her. As Chuck opened the door for them, the trio set foot outside once more to complete the very mission they've set out to achieve. The sky itself was cloudy and overcast-like as there was somewhat of a red tint within, but no matter…they had a job to do!

After approaching the intersection where the ghost alligator battle took place, Sonic stopped in his tracks as he began to activate his plan…

"Okay, here's how we're gonna do this…", he said, "First, we comb the entire city from North to West then South to East; picking up as many pieces of Panty as we can find. Once we find them all, we'll meet back here to activate the next phase of the plan."

Both Scanty and Kneesocks looked at each other before nodding, as Sonic placed his hand in front of them. "Okay…this is for Panty and Brief!", he said in a tone of confidence.

Scanty placed her hand on Sonic's as did Kneesocks. "For Panty and Brief!", they replied in unison.

Sonic nodded and smirked as he raised his hand in the air as did the demon sisters. This represented that they have made an official pact with one another, and that they would stick by each other until their mission was complete. With that in mind they preceded onward as they walked in the northern direction of the city; keeping their eyes out for any Panty pieces that they may find…

****Elsewhere at the white cross…****

"That hedgehog is quite amusing…", smirked Corset as he clasped his fingers together. His body was more than 60% healed as he is now able to move his arms, but not his legs just yet. He had just finished watching the battle that the electrified slender ghost had with Sonic; as the hedgehog unleashed his true angel powers and defeated the spirit with the power of his lightning-infused katana machetes.

"I figured he'd fall…that ghost…", sighed Stocking in monotone, "Now that blue's gotten stronger, wonder what you'll do now…?" Corset turned his attention towards the angel as he raised a brow.

"I don't plan on letting this get too out of hand my dear. Your moment will come soon.", he replied.

Stocking shook her head in disbelief as she made her way towards the exit; leaving the blue skinned demon baffled. "And where are you off to…?", questioned Corset making the angel stop in her tracks.

"…To get some fresh air…", she replied in monotone.

"Very well…", he said, "But whatever you do, do NOT try and fight them on your own; especially that hedgehog. Not until I'm fully healed, understand?"

Stocking nodded as she exited the office and went about her business. A few minutes later a ghost came in, as its appearance looked very familiar. "**My Lord, shall I come in…?**", it asked politely.

"Perfect timing…there's something I want you to take care of for me…", Corset replied.

****Back to Sonic and the Demon Sisters…****

"So Sonic, how has your body been adjusting since your last transformation…?", asked Kneesocks.

"Well, the good news is my arm doesn't cramp up any more so, okay I guess…", the hedgehog replied.

The trio walked several more blocks in the northern direction of the city, as they passed by the many vacant stores and shops that were in the area. Scanty stopped for a brief moment as she looked just a few feet away from her, at something on the ground that caught her eye. "Hrrm? Could it be?", she asked as Sonic and Kneesocks followed behind her curious as well.

"What's up?", they asked in unison as the lime haired demon turned to them with a smirk.

"There!", she pointed as Scanty saw a trail of Panty pieces that needed collecting in order to revive the angel. Sonic and the demon girls gave a three-way high-five to each other, as they immediately went to work and scooped up the pieces by following the trail. One by one; they tossed each piece of the blonde Anarchy Sister into the bag, thus adding to their total count immensely.

"3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…"

The trio followed the trail; picking up every piece and double-checking to make sure not ONE was missed, until they reached the northern outer parameter of the city. Once there…the trail went cold.

"Dang!", growled Sonic, "They just don't want us to find her, do they…?"

"That fool must be trying his hardest. No matter, he's just afraid because he knows we're onto him.", replied Scanty while hiding a small and indigenous smirk.

"Well dear sister and Sonic, how many do we have so far…?", asked Kneesocks. Scanty opened up the bag as she tried to count the pieces that they've collected; along with the ones that Brief found already. The bag itself was filling up rather nicely, which meant that their mission was almost complete.

"About 297. It could be more though…", was her reply.

"Great!", clapped Sonic, "But we still got some more ground to cover, so let's move!"

And so Sonic and the demon sisters followed through with their plan of action, to find the remaining pieces of Panty so that they can revive her. Once they reached an intersection in the upper western part of Oten City while picking up more pieces, they were suddenly ambushed by a small group of Ghoul Bots; the same fake ghosts the demon sisters used to build using a ghost stone underneath Daten City High School before.

The bots attacked the trio but Sonic sprang into action faster than the bots could land a hit on them. He sliced and slashed them in half with Thunder and Lightning; as he used his 'Eight-Way Slash' technique to short-circuit the remaining Ghoul bots, before cutting them into fours. They exploded and splattered everywhere on the walls of nearby buildings, as Scanty and Kneesocks carefully stepped over their sliced up remains.

The rest of their journey continued with little to no ghostly interference as the trio followed behind the trail of Panty pieces that picked up later on. Now they were heading in the southern direction of the city just after a vigorous search through the northern part, making sure that they didn't miss any pieces at all! Scanty checked the bag several times as she tried to keep count of how many were collected so far, and from the smile on her face, it looked like they were almost to their goal.

****Meanwhile near the entrance to the city…****

A motorized vehicle was zooming at high speed towards the entrance of Oten City, where it appears to be in the shape of a Humvee; a pink on at that.

There was a tall figure driving said car, as its massive crescent moon-shaped afro fluttered through the wind. He was a dark skinned male believed to be middle aged, wearing a preacher's robe, with his small black bible sitting in the front seat of the car.

After jumping a curve the driver of the pink Hummer slammed on the breaks, as he knocked over a fire hydrant; causing grey water to gush from it and all over the car. The preacher looking man got out as he made his way past the sign that said; "Welcome to Oten City".

"I wonder how they're doin' with this whole mess…?", he whispered to himself as Garterbelt made his way down the street looking for Sonic and the others…

****Elsewhere in Brief's room…****

The geek just stood by the window as he looked down at the area below. He has tried to escape the confides of this building once more to twice, but found himself right back in his room under the watchful eye of the ghost guards on the outside.

His situation looked hopeless. Panty was still in pieces, Sonic and the others have no idea where in the city he is, and Stocking still hasn't explained why she did what she did to the angel that he loved.

So why did she do it?

Was there a secret that she wanted to keep from him and her sister, as well as Garterbelt?

Nothing made sense to him anymore. How could she be a demon, if she clearly has angel powers as well as the heavenly traits of an angel? And why did she run off with Corset? She and Panty had just defeated him and saved Daten City from him trying to conquer the world using the ultimate ghost.

But now…she's gone from that, to trying to unlock Hell's Gate that now lies here in Oten City.

Why? Why?! WHY?!

"Dammit! It's hopeless!", he whispered to himself as Brief laid on the floor. What did he do to deserve a fate such as this? Yes, he was a geek. A nerd with a wealthy family name whose father owns the Rock Foundation; though secretly he embezzled money from the government to make it happen. Was it his fault that he became involved with the occult, or the fact that he's an otaku who loves a blonde chick from a sick and twisted anime drawn in the style of late 90's cartoons?

What was it…?

What was it…?!

…

…

…It was then…that Brief…made the decision to do something NO man would ever do…

"CORSET!", he yelled with fire behind his voice, a fire that was never heard since the time he was shoved into the Hell's Gate keyhole before; back in Daten City. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME OR NOT! BUT IF YOU WANNA OPEN THAT GATE SO BAD…THEN COME AND GET ME!"

And suddenly…the door opened and in came the two ghost guards that were guarding the door outside. They both smirked at the lad as Brief had a serious look on his face; almost like he was about to cry.

"**The boss would like to see you kid…**", said one of the ghosts.

****Meanwhile on Sonic's end…****

Sonic, along with Scanty and Kneesocks were resting on a bench while tallying up the pieces of the blonde angel that they had collected. They were rather impressed with their results of finding the pieces with the exception of the group of ghoul bots that attacked them earlier. "Whew! Not bad guys, I think we're doin' quite well from where I stand!", smiled Sonic while patting Kneesocks on the back.

"Oh do stop Sonic, you're making me blush!", she replied while actually blushing.

"I'm actually proud of us as well, within a short amount of time we've managed to collect a little more than 490 pieces of Panty!", Scanty happily announced.

"Heh-heh, not only that, but I can feel my angel powers getting stronger by the minute. I had no idea my power would increase this much this fast!", said Sonic while looking at the tiny sparks of lightning flashing from his arm.

"It means that you're getting the hang of controlling your true powers. Which may be the reason as to why you were able to handle those ghoul bots with ease…", Kneesocks replied.

"Actually Kneesocks, those fake ghosts were just blanks; a desperate and weak blockade attempt for Corset to stop us! But it has failed him miserably.", said Scanty while smirking at the last part.

"We have Sonic to thank for that.", smiled Kneesocks while looking at the blue hedgehog.

"Aw, c'mon. When I was alive I dealt with stuff like that all the time.", Sonic replied while shooing his hand in embarrassment. Scanty tightened up the rope on the bag of the collected Panty pieces as she stood up from the bench. "I believe we've had our break for the moment. So now, let us be on our way!", she said.

"Sounds good to me! I never did like sitting in one place too long, it's boring!", replied Sonic as he got up from the bench as well. Kneesocks followed too as the trio resumed their quest to find the remainder of the Panty pieces that were still out there. Several blocks later they found themselves down another intersection; keeping their eyes out for any more of Corset's ghostly trappings.

Suddenly they stopped in the middle of an empty street as they glanced over towards their right. They noticed a tall building about the same height as Section H was back in Daten; only this building was in the shape of a white cross. The building itself was at least 10 Kilometers from where they were, as it appeared to be located in the heart of the city.

"Whoa…I never noticed that building before...", said Sonic as he tried to get a good view from where he was. Scanty and Kneesocks was looking at the cross-shaped building too, but something inside of them made them feel a bit uneasy about it. "…There's something about that building that doesn't feel right…", stated the younger demon sister.

"Huh? What do you mean Kneesocks?", shrugged the hedgehog.

"I feel it too…almost as if a powerful force is begging to be released. And the force is coming from that building over there.", replied Scanty. Both crimson sisters looked and analyzed the white cross building some more as Sonic had a look of slight confusion on his face. "_What in the world could be so strange about that building, that's causing these two to feel so on edge…?_", he thought.

"**Mu-hu-hu-hu-hu!**"

Suddenly Scanty, Kneesocks, and Sonic broke out of their stare of the white cross building, as their attention was now on the source of that wicked laughter. Standing before the trio was a tall, sleek looking figure that was all black, with red and yellow markings all over its body. Its claws were almost in perfect blade length of Kneesocks' scythes while its eyes were pupil-less and red like fire.

"**So…you must be the ones that are giving Lord Corset a hard time, hm? He told me should I find his daughters or the blue hedgehog that travels with them, they shall be slain on sight.**"

"Bad decision then…", growled Scanty as she and Kneesocks transformed their garments into their respective black/gold weapons. Sonic crossed his arms as an aura of lightning appeared, before his rings transformed into his pair of blue/white katana machetes; that he gripped in both of his hands.

"**My, my, you're all eager to fight and I haven't even introduced myself yet. How rude…**", said the ghost pretending to be sad.

"He does have a point sister, perhaps we should let him introduce himself before we dismember him. That, is one of our ruuruules…", Kneesocks suggested lowering her scythes.

"Well…yes that's right.", replied Scanty in a grumble.

"Start talkin' pal, who are you…?!", asked Sonic in a sneer while gripping the hilts of his electrified blades.

"**I am Scythe Claw Von Ick, but you can call me Scyris Slicer. You see a little angel told me that you're looking for a boy by the name of Brief, are you not?**", grinned the ghost.

The trio's eyes widened in shock. "Y-Yes!", stammered Kneesocks, "Do you know where he is?!"

The ghost let off a rather creepy laugh that sounded delightfully mad before pointing at the white cross building the others were looking at before. "**Your lost soul is at the top of that building, but as for you, you three won't live long enough for you to save him from his fate.**", it snickered.

"W-What?!", growled Sonic gripping Thunder and Lightning tighter; letting some electric aura loose along with his angelic aura. Scanty and Kneesocks raised their weapons in utmost confidence as they turned their attention from the building, back to the ghost.

"Now that we know where you're hiding Brief, we do not plan on holding anything back!", sneered the blue haired demon as her tail appeared; and started to glow. Scanty looked at her sister as a smile crept up on her face. "How delightful!", she said, "So perhaps now we shall unleash our true power my sister?"

"Absolutely. It is time we show Corset and any other ghost that stands in our way, just how mighty the High Class Commanders of Hell truly are!", Kneesocks replied.

(Cue "I Want You – Scanty & Kneesocks Theme")

_A blue dance floor appeared as the demon sisters threw their weapons high into the air. They raised both of their right hands into the sky, as demonic aura engulfed their bodies transforming their tan business suits; into their demon outfits consisting of BDSM attire. Scanty wore a black leather skirt and matching tank-top with black knee high boots, while Kneesocks had on something similar; only she had on thigh high boots. Both of their red tails were visible as their demon wings suddenly shot out from their backs._

They suddenly caught their own weapons as they landed in their hands, but afterwards they underwent a major transformation. Sonic stood there watching in awe and surprise, as he had no idea that the demon sisters were stronger than they looked. Scanty now gripped her new black/gold weapon in the form of a deadly chainsaw, while Kneesocks gripped her new weapon; in the form of a Grim Reaper-like scythe.

"WE ARE HIGH CLASS DEMON COMMANDERS!", they shouted in unison while raising their weapons.

"I am Scanty!", smirked Scanty while gripping her chainsaw.

"And I am her darling sister, Kneesocks!", added Kneesocks while gripping her reaper scythe.

"Fastener!", snickered Fastener appearing out of nowhere. (Had to put him in there, right?)

Sonic was in complete shock at just what happened right in front of him. "_If they could do that the whole time, why didn't they do this before?!_", he thought. Scyris looked at the demon sisters intrigued at the fact that they have decided to unleash their true powers before the battle. This told him just how serious they were, and he acknowledged it…

"**I see…so you've managed to increase your power a bit…? I'm rather impressed…but even so, your power is still no match for me…**", he scoffed.

"Dude, why not let us be the judge of that! If you think you're so sure of yourself, then c'mon! Let's get this party started!", smirked Sonic while raising up his katana machetes.

****Elsewhere…****

Stocking was walking alone on the eastern side of the city while still in her angel outfit. She thought back to the battle that she had with Sonic and the fact that he wasn't using all of his power. She'll admit, she didn't exactly go 'all-out' either, but she was secretly hoping Sonic would since he took out most if not all of Corset's ghost that he sent out.

Though he told her not to fight Sonic until his body was back at 100%, Stocking had already decided in her heart what her next move was going to be.

"It's settled, I'm gonna find him…", she whispered as she continued on down the street.

She never noticed that Garterbelt was hiding behind a narrow alleyway beside two buildings as the gothic angel walked by. He poked his head from the alleyway to see her walking down the block before leaning back against the wall, shaking his head.

"May God have mercy on you Stockin'…", he whispered in silence.

_****To Be Continued – In Episode 11!****_

**Next Time on Sonic Machete: The Fall and Rise of Panty & Stocking…**

**Corset: "Ooh, so you're serious about this one then…?"**

**Brief: "I'll open up Hell's Gate…but you must hand Panty to me first!"**

**Corset: "W-WHAT?!"**

**Sonic: "Time to cut you down to size!"**

**Scyris: "That's what YOU think!"**

**Panty: "Guess what bitches?! I'm BAAAACK!"**

**Scanty & Kneesocks: "WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST?!"**

_**Next time – In Episode 11!**_

**A.N: Sorry this took so long, but good news…Panty's BACK! Repent MOTHERFOCKERS!**

**And on that note, I'm O-U-T-T-A Here**


	11. Eps 11 The Oversexed Fury of Anarchy

**A.N: Sorry guys, it's been a rather long week for yours truly; as I haven't had time to update most of anything. (Mainly because of the loss of 'mojo'.) But not to worry, I'm okay now.**

**And great news…Panty's back!**

**She'll make her blonde and slutty return at the end of this chapter, as for Sonic and the Demon Sisters, they've got their hands tied with yet another minion ghost of Corset's. Garter's looking for the trio as well as Stocking is; but not for the same reasons. All this and Brief…**

**What will happen now…?**

_**("Open Your Heart" ~ plays in the background)**_

****Sonic Machete: The Fall and Rise of Panty & Stocking****

"**Episode 11 – The Oversexed Fury of Anarchy!"**

The ghost guards inside the building of the white cross escorted Brief to the main office where Corset was. Once he arrived the ginger haired lad saw him facing the multi-monitor screen, before slowly turning his chair around. "**Lord Corset, the boy has been brought to you.**", said one of the guards.

"Perfect…", smirked the demon boss with his legs fully regenerated along with the rest of his body. Slowly but surely his powers were returning to him as Corset looked at Brief with a crazed evil grin. "Sit down…", he said in a low tone as the frightened boy did what he was told.

Brief was only in his briefs at the time, but still kept on his usual footwear along with his headphones. In fact he looked the same way he did during the 'Lingerie Run' a while back. Gathering whatever bravery he could muster, the geek looked at the crazed demon before him.

"S-So…you heard what I s-said about Hell's Gate?", he asked in a timid tone.

"Of course I did boy, these walls are actually quite thin you see…", Corset replied with a grin. Brief's lip quivered as he was prepared to ask Corset his next question, even though he feared what the answer might be…

"Do you…wanna open up Hell's Gate?", asked the boy.

Corset laughed insanely as he thought why in the world would Brief ask him such a thing? That's the whole reason he's HERE in the first place! "Trick question don't you think?", was his reply, "After all, don't you want your angel back? Or do you not care for her like you say you do…?"

Brief knew the answer to this question. Panty meant the world to him, even though she treated him like crap. Though she called him all sorts of names and taunted him on a constant basis, he was still in love with her. Why go through all that hell just to be with someone that doesn't give even two cents about you? Yeah, that's Briefers for you.

It was then that he decided to stand up on his feet as he gulped a wad of spit down his throat. "_This may be one of the most dumbest ideas I've ever had, but…it just might work!_" With that thought in mind Brief reached into the side of his briefs and pulled out what appeared to be a small Swiss army knife. After flicking the blade open, he looked Corset right in his eyes; almost like he was about to cry.

"Eh? What's this now?", wondered the demon boss as he raised a brow at what the boy was doing with the knife. Suddenly Brief stripped himself of his briefs; revealing his penis a.k.a, Hellsmonkey. With the way that the small knife was pointed towards the lad's manhood, Corset's eyes widened as he put two and two together.

"Bring Panty back…", said Brief as he gripped the army knife while pointing it closer to his penis.

"You wouldn't…", shuttered Corset, fearing that if Brief (of all people) was going to cut off his own 'winkie', he knew that Hellsmonkey would be no more. He did everything in his power to look as serious as he could, as Brief inched the knife closer to his privates.

"All I ever wanted was for her to love me…", he growled, "But you and Stocking took that away from me. How do I even know that you're telling me the truth about reviving Panty? How do I know you won't lie?"

Corset gritted his teeth as he never thought that Brief would even be capable of this kind of talk. To a demon no less! He knew this had to be a gag; there's no way in hell Brief would end up cutting off his dick to save the angel he loves so much, would he?

No! Brief? Never! Not this guy!

"Do you even realize what you're saying boy?! If you cut off your own penis, you'll never have sex with that angel again!", Corset shot back trying to salvage the thought of keeping Hellsmonkey intact.

"Maybe…but that means you can't open the gate at all!", Brief replied trying to smirk.

Corset stood on his feet as he glared at the ginger haired lad, who was still holding the army knife by his junk. "You have a choice, Corset!", said Brief, "Bring my Panty back, or lose the key to Hell's Gate!"

****Meanwhile during Sonic and the Demon Sister's battle…****

Sonic quickly dashed at Scyris while gripping Thunder and Lightning, before swinging one of his katana machetes at the ghost. The attack was then blocked by a swipe from the ghost's right claw; before counterattacking with its left, causing Sonic to block it with the blade in his right hand. Scyris grinned evilly as he swiped both claws at the blue hedgehog in a furious motion, as Sonic had no choice but to evade and dodge the attacks. Kneesocks appeared as she and Sonic did a 'tag' maneuver, before slashing her new weapon several times at the ghost. Scyris kept dodging swing after swing from the younger akuma sister (five total in all), until he launched an uppercut to her abdomen; knocking her into the air.

"Why you…!", growled Scanty as it was her turn to enter the fray. Using her new black/gold chainsaw, she clashed with the ghost as he used its claws against the spinning blades of her motorized weapon. Scyris held the chainsaw in place before breaking the gridlock and pushing Scanty back three steps. "**What is the matter demon? Are you telling me this is the full extent of your power?**", he chuckled.

Sonic gripped the hilts of his blades as he ran at the ghost again. Blocking the slash on instinct Scyris turned around and launched his fist at the angelic hedgehog, only for him to spin around in a 360 motion before using the other katana machete (Lightning) to slash at the ghost's chest with a lightning-infused blow. The hit connected as it left a large open slash mark that you could see through, with lightning pulsating around the wound due to the attack.

"**Ah…it appears that I've been damaged.**", Scyris said in a calm manner examining the wound. He suddenly smirked as he brushed the palm of his claw upon the wound, causing it to rapidly close in the process. "Fudge-paste! He's a Regenerative Ghost!", growled Scanty while starting up her chainsaw.

"Ain't that a kick-in-the-horse's-nose…", sweat dropped Sonic. Scyris stood still as the hedgehog and the Demon Sisters had him surrounded; though outnumbered three against one, he didn't feel scared at all. In fact he was quite delighted with these odds only because of what his next tactic would be…

"**Mu-hu-hu-hu! I haven't had this much fun in ages. But since you insist on me playing a little more with you, I shall show you my special surprise that I've brought just for you…**"

Scyris crossed both his arms in an 'X' motion before a sudden whirlwind appeared and blurred his appearance. Afterwards where there was only one Scyris, there were now three. Both Scanty and Kneesocks gritted their teeth at this, but Sonic was the only one who had a smirk upon his lips.

"Finally! Things are about to get interesting.", he said in a cocky tone before twirling his katana machetes.

"Sister, dropping our guard here will result in our downfall from this fiend.", assured Kneesocks.

"That, I'm aware of Kneesocks.", Scanty replied. Scyris along with his clones grinned evilly at the trio before attacking them, "**Now the REAL fun begins!**"

Sonic clashed with one of the Scyris' as he dodged a swipe from the ghost before countering with an upward lightning-infused slash from Thunder. The attack was then blocked as the blue hedgehog swing Lightning at Scyris' legs; slicing them off in the process. "You're through!", sneered Sonic as he went in for the supposed final blow; only for it to be blocked by the ghosts claws, held defensively at his face.

"SONIC! DO NOT STOP ATTACKING! HE'LL REGENERATE IF YOU DO!", yelled Kneesocks while dodging three swipes from the Scyris that she was fighting. She leaped into the air after avoiding a strong forward punch aimed downward, that caused a small crater to form on the ground where Kneesocks used to be standing. She in turn slashed the back of the ghost with her black/gold reaper scythe, causing an almost long enough slash mark that could have cut any weak ghost in half completely.

Kneesocks attacked again with an upward slash that caused another long line to appear on Scyris' back, she was both surprised that her new weapon can actually hurt ghosts, and dreadful that instead of Scyris falling into fourths from her attack, the slash wounds started healing.

Scanty had her own hassle with her Scyris ghost fight as she swung her chainsaw at the ghost at least four times before falling over. Thinking that she was helpless on the ground, the 'Scyris' in front of her prepared to deliver a strong forward punch to supposedly end the battle. However Sonic swooped in and roundhoused the ghost in the back of the head; causing it to fly and slam into a nearby tree.

"You okay?", he asked Scanty as he helped her up to her feet. She responded with a nod as a smile appeared on the hedgehog's face before turning his attention towards the Scyris clone ghost that he was fighting. "_He's cuter than I thought…_", thought Scanty before suddenly shaking out of her trance at the Scyris clone coming her way.

****Elsewhere just blocks away from Sonic and Co's condo…****

Stocking was still on the hunt for Sonic after seeing parts of the battle with the slender ghost take place in Corset's office. Now that she was fully aware of his true angelic powers, she wanted to find him and test out that power for herself. She stopped in her tracks for a moment as she heard a shuffling noise behind her. "Speak your peace…", she growled in monotone before whipping out Stripes I and II.

Standing behind her was her former mentor and preacher, Garterbelt, with his arms folded and having a serious look on his face. The gothic angel looked from the corner of her eye at the crescent mooned afro preacher, as a groan escaped her lips. "You have no idea what kind of hell you're getting yourself into Stockin'…", said Garter in a rather disappointed tone.

"You're the last person I'd wanna hear a fockin' lecture from…", groaned the goth.

"I'm not callin' this a lecture ho, I'm callin' it a warning. If you go through with this plan in opening Hell's Gate, and sending the world into peril like it was before, there may not be any chance for you to redeem yourself and return back to Heaven.", stated the afro priest.

"I'm not going back, remember? Me and Panty maxed out your credit card.", Stocking replied.

"True, and I'm still burnin' about that. But this is much bigger than that! You keep rollin' with that jackass Corset and your entry into Heaven will be sealed off for eternity! Are you really willin' to give that up for that asshole?!", growled Garterbelt.

Stocking was now facing the afro preacher before slipping her stockings back on. "Ya know what preacher man?", she said in a sneer, "You can yell and scream all you want until you're blue in the face, cuz' right now I really don't give a damn. From this point on, my bitchy sister is history...and so are you…"

And with that she shoved Garterbelt out of the way before walking northbound towards the street leading to the white cross building. Though he couldn't see it he felt the venom in her voice when she spoke; and her aura was completely different than before.

Almost like there was no trace of angel aura to be found.

The preacher heavily sighed as he face-palmed at the outcome of what happened. "_Dammit, what the hell do I do now…_", he thought as he had no choice but to continue on to find Sonic and the rest of the others.

****Battlefield…****

_**(SLASH!—SLICE!—CHOP!)**_

After what appeared to be more than ten minutes of torcher for her, Kneesocks finally managed to defeat one of the Scyris clones that she fought against. It of course disappeared in a puff of smoke instead of exploding like normal ghosts do, however she was glad that her battle was over. Sonic was still clashing with his ghost clone, while Scanty was giving it her all against hers.

"Hey Scanty! Could you jump off the ground for a sec? I've developed a new move that'll help us win this thing, and I don't want you to get shocked in the process!", said the hedgehog while blocking a swipe from his Scyris clone using Thunder.

"I'll try!", was her reply as the lime haired akuma sister dodged a swipe from her ghost attacker, as she leaped into the air just as Sonic told her to. After pushing Scyris back causing him to frown and growl, the angel hedgehog infused a large amount of lightning in both his katana machetes, as he thrusts them into the ground with. "LIGHTNING QUAKE!", he yelled as a shockwave of electricity surged its way towards the Scyris that he; and Scanty were both fighting.

Both of them got electrified from the attack as their bodies were stunned. Sonic smirked as he pulled his weapons from the ground and proceeded to attack his defenseless ghost clone…

"**Th-This power can't be real! Just…who are you?!**", stammered Scyris as the hedgehog jumped into the air towards him. While gripping the hilts of his blades, he raised Thunder and Lightning over his head.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!", Sonic declared triumphantly. He slashed Scyris in eighths as strong currents of electricity filled the ghost's body, preventing it from regenerating due to the stunning effect. Then Sonic slashed him six more times to ensure that Scyris would never heal, as flashes of light started appearing...

"**DAMMMIIITTT!**" _(**Explodes**)_

The other Scyris clone that Scanty was fighting had disappeared in a puff of smoke, just as Sonic had killed the 'real' one. The hedgehog rested both katana machetes on his shoulders as Kneesocks did the same with her reaper scythe. "You know in all fairness here, he really wasn't that tough.", Sonic said as he shrugged.

"Actually to be honest, he really wasn't that weak either…", Kneesocks replied.

"Whatever the case, he's dead. And soon it will be Corset that's dead!", Scanty declared. Suddenly a small bag fell from the sky and plopped right on top of Sonic's head, causing him to rub his noggin. The blue hedgehog reached for the bag as he picked it up and inspected it.

"Huh, wonder what this is…?", he wondered while scratching his head.

"Perhaps our 'friend' dropped it after he exploded into pieces…", stated Kneesocks.

"Hu. Now what do you suppose could be inside of it…?", Scanty asked.

"…Only one way to find out.", Sonic replied after transforming his katana machetes back to the gold rings on his fingers. Once he opened the bag the hedgehog as well as the akumas, were rather shocked and surprised at what was found inside. There were small blocks in the bag; at least 200 or more, but they weren't just any kind of blocks. No, they were Panty blocks!

"Could it be…", stammered Kneesocks.

"Did we actually…", shivered Scanty with her mouth agape.

"Something tells me Brief is about to see his angel again…", Sonic said in smug. They had done it, they actually done it! They had found all 666 pieces of the fallen angel that Corset promised to bring back should all the pieces be found.

Now the question is; how do they revive her if they don't know which piece goes where?

"Ooookay, does anybody know how to put an angel back together?", asked Sonic as he turned to Scanty and Kneesocks while they both looked down at the ground while sweat dropping. Suddenly some light shuffling was heard as the Demon Sisters (who were now back to their normal state) turned around, and prepared to reach for their garments…

"At ease bitches...", said Garterbelt waving his hand as Chuck appeared by his side, bouncing around like a hyperactive child.

"Oh snap, it's Garterbelt! Sup' dude, what cha doin' here all of the sudden?", said Sonic while smiling.

"I came here to check on ya'll progress and…from what I just heard, ya'll found all of Panty's pieces am I right?", replied the crescent moon haired preacher.

"Truly we did.", Kneesocks replied adjusting her glasses.

"So perhaps you have the solution as to how to put that retched angel back in one piece, hm?", asked Scanty while raising a brow and placing her hands on her hips.

"As a matter a' fact, I do. Only thing is we'll have to go back to Daten City to do it.", Garter replied.

"Wha? How come?", shrugged Sonic.

"I'd have to dump all the pieces into a big ass cup known as the Holy Grail, which I found during the Last Crusade. Problem is I only have enough holy water for one revival so we gotta make dis one count!", was the preacher's reply to that question. Garterbelt then asked where the remaining pieces were as Scanty bought out the bag of pieces that she and the others found. Sonic of course took the small bag as the lime haired demon opened the big bag, and dumped the pieces inside making it a total of 666 of them.

Garter then took the bag as he strapped up the opening. "By the way, I also ran into Stockin' on the way here.", he said in a low growl, "You three try to talk some damn sense into her for me..."

"That tartlet again?", groaned Scanty while gritting her teeth in un-amusement.

"_Was she looking for us?_", thought Sonic as he pondered a little bit. Garterbelt turned foot as he walked away from the trio with Chuck bouncing up and down beside him, before getting stepped on. "I'm going back to Daten City to revive our fallen bitch, meanwhile ya'll keep Corset busy til' I'm done.", he said.

"No worries, we got this one!", smirked Sonic as he pounded his chest with his right fist.

****Roof of the white cross building…****

The door leading to the roof of the building had opened, as the fully regenerated Corset set foot on the massively large area known as the "Overlook". Behind him was one of the ghost guards from before; carrying a knocked-out Brief over his shoulder. Of course his plan of forcing Corset to choose between Hellsmonkey and giving Panty to him had backfired, mainly because he didn't notice the ghost guard behind him that the demon boss called seven minutes after the incident.

Corset stopped in his tracks as he glanced at the U-shaped strapping device that was similar to the O-shaped one in Daten City, as he commanded his ghost guard to strap the young lad to it. He made sure that his wrists and ankles were strapped tight to the device so he couldn't use them in any way to break free; kind of like he did before, when the Demon Sisters did Corset's bidding.

"Wake him.", said the demon boss as the ghost guard nodded and did just that. Brief woke up screaming as the ghost threw a small cup of hot water he was going to use to make Corset's coffee.

"**Wakey-wakey, lil' twerp!**", smirked the guard as the geek was trying to regain his composure. Looking around for a bit he noticed that his arms and legs were bound to a special device, and that he can't move them at all. "W-W-Wh-What the hell is this?!", Brief stammered in fear.

"Eyahahaha! Well, well, look who decided to join us? Now, what were you saying about me choosing between Hellsmonkey and giving you your precious Panty?", mocked Corset while raising a brow.

It didn't take long for the boy to put two and two together. He was tricked, lead astray, into thinking that he could trust Corset into giving his beloved angel back to him. How could he have been so stupid? Was Stocking right? Was this whole journey nothing but, well…a worthless and lost cause? If he can't even save the one he loves, what good is he to anyone…?

"I guess y-you plan on using me to open Hell's Gate now, h-huh?", shuttered Brief as if he already knew the answer to that question. Corset glanced at the overview of Oten City, as he sighed at how beautiful it truly was…if you could even call it that.

"You know…I have to commend you.", he said while having his hands behind his back, "No human has ever done what you did today. Showing the balls to stand up to a demon like me, and demanding what he wants when he wants it? Now if that's not bravery, or stupidity, then I don't know what is..."

Brief was at a loss of words. Did Corset actually congratulate him for doing what he did? Was this some kind of joke the demon was playing on him? Then again, he's always been the butt of every joke ever since he met Panty and Stocking. Neither of them liked him, nor did they want anything to do with him. But there's one thing he'll never forget…

The night he had sex with the girl he loved.

Sure, it only lasted a short time, and it may not have even been total love. But it was close enough to be something that will stay with him for the rest of his life. If only he could have those times with her again, if only he could just be in her shadow; worshipping the ground she walked on, or even being nearby when she was in some kind of bad mood. Okay, maybe not the last part but still…

"However, it's sad that this city as well as Heaven and Earth…shall be mine.", smirked Corset as he suddenly raised both his hands to the sky; cackling with laughter in the process. The ground started shaking and vibrating as Brief looked around nervously, then all of the sudden rays of light started appearing from below the base of the cross-like building. The building itself started to slowly shift its color from all white to a pink-red blend, as more rays of light started flashing from below the building.

"RELEASE THE ANCIENT SEAL! AND PREPARE THE OPENING OF HELL'S GATE, TO RULE OVER HEAVEN AND EARTH ONCE AND FOR ALL!", Corset beckoned.

Meanwhile Sonic and the Demon Sisters were on their way in the direction of the white cross building; a half kilometer away, when they noticed the flashing lights and the sudden color change of the building.

"The gate…that bastard released the seal…", growled Scanty in a low tone.

"It appears Corset has made his move. It will only be a matter of time before he unlocks Hell's Gate; using Brief to do so…", added Kneesocks in the same similar tone.

"Well we're not gonna let that happen. We're gonna go in there and save him, and then deal with this jerk called Corset!", stated Sonic in a serious but confident tone. He turned to Scanty and Kneesocks as he placed his back fist in front of them. "Whaddya say we do this, eh? For Brief.", he smirked.

The akumas looked at the hedgehog's back fist for a moment before looking at each other. "Sister, it appears that the time has come…", said Kneesocks.

"Indeed it has…", Scanty replied.

"This is our moment…", Kneesocks smiled.

"Our moment…", Scanty repeated.

"We shall make him pay, pay dearly for the abuse of his daughters!", declared Kneesocks.

"He shall rue the day he EVER abandoned us!", growled Scanty.

"WE ARE HIGH CLASS DEMON COMMANDERS, SCANTY AND KNEESOCKS!", they said in unison.

They both placed their hands on Sonic's back fist as all three smirked at one another. They raised them high into the air while fist bumping in joy. "Here we go, LET'S DO THIS GIRLS!", shouted Sonic with glee.

****Elsewhere…****

In the northwestern area of the city, Stocking stood atop a small building as she saw the bright lights coming from the base of the white cross building. "Looks like the show's about to start…", she said in monotone, "Sonic and those skanks are on their way there...and I will be too…"

****Daten City…****

"C'mon Chuck, hurry up with the holy water!", groaned Garterbelt as he got the pieces ready. The green dog carried the small cup filled with holy water towards a small staircase deep inside the church, where the Holy Grail was. He threw the water into the cup as it was now filled to the brim with purifying water, as the afro preacher opened up the bag of Panty pieces.

"Dear Lord I hope this works…", he said to himself before making a 'cross-my-heart' gesture. Garter dumped all 666 pieces of the blonde angel into the grail as they sloshed about inside of it. Pretty soon the grail itself started to glow blue and white as Garter started to back away from it.

The Holy Grail started shaking a little bit as the water inside started sloshing some more. Then after a few more minutes, the grail started shaking much more violently as some of the holy water started spilling onto the floor. Chuck of course slipped into the water and broke his own spine.

Suddenly the grail went quiet as the blue light suddenly died down. Garterbelt had a confused look on his face as he wanted to know just what the heck happened, but then…

_**(FOOOOSH!)**_

All the holy water inside the grail was released into the air and splashed against the ceiling. The entire room was soaked nearly to the brim; including Chuck and Garterbelt, who were now on the floor squirting water out of their mouths. Suddenly two hands started appearing out from the bottom of the grail, as a female figure started rising up. It's long and spiky blonde hair glistened from the water inside the massive grail, as its blue eyes looked in Garterbelt's direction.

Though the figure was soaked, naked, and wet, it made its way down the small stairs next to the grail, before standing in front of the preacher with its hands on its hips…and a smirk on its lips.

"Whazup, bitches!", she greeted in her ever-so-bitchy tone; happy to be reborn again.

"Welcome back…Panty…", mumbled Garterbelt as a smirk appeared on his face.

_****To Be Continued – In Episode 12!****_

**Next Time on Sonic Machete: The Fall and Rise of Panty & Stocking…**

**Panty: "That Gothic bitch is gonna pay for slicing my ass into 666 pieces like a motherfockin' Caser Salad!"**

**Garterbelt: "Hey, before you go on dis mad sister killing spree, you need to find Sonic first!"**

**Panty: "Sonic? Who da fock is that?"**

**Garterbelt: "The angel that saved your ass!"**

**Corset: "So you're Sonic…?"**

**Sonic: "And you must be Corset, huh? You're every bit as ugly as Scanty and Kneesocks said you'd be."**

**Stocking: "Blue boy, let's finish this…"**

_**Next time – In Episode 12!**_

**A.N: Once again, sorry this chapter took so long to update. I am not; I repeat, NOT, going to cancel this story or place it up for adoption! It may slow down on the updates, but it will not stop at all! Anyway it's past 2 a.m. so it's time for me to log off guys.**

**I'm O-U-T-T-A Here**


End file.
